


What we are now

by LevisTears



Series: What we [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Chubby Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), FTM Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay, Inappropriate Humor, Levi falling in love again, Levi is taking the brake up bad, M/M, Middle School, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slight Rivmika, Slight abusive friendship, Social Anxiety, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), levi being a dick, levi in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Levi tells the story of his experiance with ErwinLevi who had just got out of his relationship with Eren carries on his mission to find out what happiness is with what he thinks is himself, He is wrong. This time Erwin helps Levi find this out but Erwin is set on making Levi stronger than he was before even if that means changing who Levi is. Will Levi find out his answer? Will Levi and Eren's friendship go down hill? And most importantly will Levi give up who he is to become what he's always wanted to be?





	1. Chapter 1

I guess it's over now isn't it Eren? The almost year we spent loving each other is now down the drain and will ever be a mistake in our friendship that'll never be forgotten by the both of us. I've now been in 2 relationships that have ended. First with Petra, then with you. I now hate Petra, my ex, cause she took all my friends away from me causing me to be alone again. I don't want to end up hating you like I do with her.

I don't see where things went wrong. That day was going fine, absolutely fine until you said that from out of nowhere and shocked us all. When I did walk away it was so you wouldn't see me cry. I held it in just long enough to get home so I could do so in the privacy of my own home. I shouldn't of faked my emotions and smiled, who knows how much more worse I could of made the situation.

I want to go back to the group but I can't, things are now different. To Eren and I when it comes to who is in the group it'll be our friends and our ex. It's best if I go back on my own now. Alone again. The same exact situation you I was in 3 years ago and many years before that. I'll just get used to being alone again.

~Where we left off at the end of book 1~

I was sitting on the floor with my legs up to my face as I cried. I had no idea how long I was crying for but it seemed like I did so forever. I know I shouldn't of been but I was thinking of Eren. Thinking of the times we spent together. Thinking of all the smiles and laughs he had caused. Every single kiss to every single touch, I remembered them all perfectly. Why is that?

I think I'm taking it like this because of the last actual thing he said to me before he started the words of our break up. He spoke of our plans for the future. He said that he wanted to marry me. He talked about us exploring the world. Then our future children. Who wouldn't be like this if that was the last thing you had heard from the person you loved. I'm just going to have to put on a strong face and not show him that I'm not in any pain.

I was sitting there when I heard a buzz, must of been from my phone. I looked up and wiped my eyes. I breathed slowly until I calmed down.

"No more tears Levi"I breathed "calm down"

I grabbed my phone and cleared my throat. I looked at it. It was a message but from who? I opened up my messages and looked at who the sender was. Tears built up again. It was Eren. I reluctantly opened it and looked at the message. It read

"Levi it had to be done. Still be next to me in cooking"

I gritted my teeth and deleted the message.

"Eren you....." I started

.

.

.

.

"AAAAHHHH!" I shouted as I threw my phone as hard as I could across the room

"Wait wait no no!" I panicked as I got off the floor and hurried over to my phone on the other side of my room. I got on my knees, looked at it's condition and luckily it was fine. No cracks or scratches could be seen anywhere on the device.

I took a moment to think until I went into my messages. I'm not going to ignore him!, even if I want to at least.

I wrote a message and hit send.

"Ok"

That wasn't too vague was it?

As I waited for a possible response I decided to move to my bed since the floor was cold and a little wet because of me. I as met my mattress I heard a familiar noise and I turned to my phone what was at my side. I looked at it.

"piss off Facebook" I groaned as I dismissed the notification that it was someone's birthday. I'll get back to that later.

I sat there once again until I heard the noise and looked. It was Eren. I looked at it.

E: "Are you ok?"

L: "Fine"

E: "You don't seem fine"

Of course I'm not fine you idiot!

L: "Well I am"

E: "Are you sure?"

L:"Yeah"

E:"Levi"

L: "What"

E: "Tell the truth"

L: "I am"

E: "No your not"

E: "I can tell"

L: "Just from a message?"

E: "Yeah now tell me the truth"

E: "What are you doing?"

E: "What were you doing?"

E: "I can sense something is wrong with you Levi now out with it"

Just stop it Eren

E: "I'll start calling you if I have to"

My eyes widened

L: "Don't"

L: "Texting is fine"

E: "I knew it!"

E: "Something is the matter"

*ring*  
"Shit"  
.

.

.

"Hello"

"Talk to me Levi"

"Nope"

*beep*

*ring*

"Hey!"

.

.

.

I don't want to talk

I may not be able to control myself

"Fine I'll talk"

"Levi I know something is up so tell me"

"I'm your friend and I want to know theses things"

*sniffle*

"Levi?!"

*beep*

I put my phone to one side as I broke down again.

Friend? The harsh reality.

Eren I wish I could be but things are different now don't you see? They'll always be between us. I can't go back.

I can't.

*A few hours later*

I lay there in the dark just being one with the silence as time went by. It was peaceful but I was bored so I went on YouTube and went onto a playlist full of random songs for me to listen to. I clicked play and the first one I recognised straight away. It was 'wrecking ball' by Miley Cyrus. Of all moments for that to come on. If girls can have that one song to emotionally sing to after a break up so can I.

After singing ( well actually screaming) the song I looked to my side to see Trinny sitting there on my floor.

"What?"

"Don't give me that look"

"I'm not being stupid!"

"You would do the same"

"How would you know it's been about 12 years for you"

"Now come here old girl" I said as I picked her up carefully and placed her on the bed.

I didn't think I mentioned this but in march she wasn't very well and it turned out she had nasel cancer. The vet did she should of been gone a month ago.

"Trinny why are you holding out for?"

"What I'm I doing talking to the cat..."

I checked my phone for the time.

"Levi you've been single for 5 hours and you've already lost it" I laughed putting my hand on my head

"Oh well.....I going to focus on my work from now on!" I said with confidence "yeah!"

"And I don't need your opinion either!" I sighed "I'm not going to be moping around for the next two weeks eating my feelings....only for one"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she jumped off the bed.

"No Trinny don't leave me too!" I said chasing after her "I'm sorry"

~3 days later~

I was in a supermarket at my local shopping centre looking at different stuff whilst walking down the aisles until I bumped into something and I looked up. I slightly gasped cause we made eye contact straight away. I knew them eyes. Why now!

I looked down slightly

.

.

Boobs?

Oh wait it's miss yeager.

"Hi Chloe" she smiled

"Hello Carla" I smiled

"What are you up to?" She asked

"Oh well just browsing" I returned

"I'm just working" she smiled " these shelves won't stack themselves"

" true" I said

"Chloe have you seen Eren around here?" She asked " he's looking around"

Wait are you saying that Eren is in the same store as me?!? Oh no!

" no I haven't seen him" I said "I need to get going I'll see you later"

I then walked off in a random direction to any aisle and I ended up at THAT aisle.

Why did you have to go here of all places Levi!?!

I was having a moment when I heard a fimilliar laugh from the other side of the aisle that was separated from this side. I turned around and looked through a gap. My eyes widened, it was Eren and he was with someone. A male someone. They were looking at contraceptives.

What were they doing here?

His friend must need advise or something. No need to worry Levi.

They joint hands.

EREN YOU F*CKING SON OF A DUCK I HOPE YOU CATCH SOMETHING YOUR DICK FALLS OFF!!!!

I pulled my hair in anger and knocked something onto the floor, I quietly cursed as I bent down to get it.

"Levi?" Someone said and I looked up from where my eyes were on the floor. It was Eren.

"Your mum is over there and is looking for you" I pointed to the left and he quickly looked that way with a panicked face.

I made a run for it and to my luck the aisle I just came from just happened to be next to the langerine aisles.

That meant a lot of underwear on the floor.

~5 pairs of underwear and a chokable bra later~

*internal groan*

I sat there in McDonald's having a muffin.

It's been 3 days....

Armin was right...

I denied him something and now he's gone...

Or perhaps it was something other than that... I don't know

But you could of waited a bit. I don't know how long they've been going, could he of been seeing that person when we were going? He's got someone else now, so quick. Was I just a subsitute until he got someone?

I don't know.

~After the 2 week break~

The break was now over and it was time to go back to school. I was dreading it but I had to. I can't hide from the situation.

~Break~

I walked out of lesson and stood there for a second.

I don't know where I'm going.

I decided to go outside but away from them. I sat at the bench I was at 3 years ago when heard a voice come from behind me.

"Levi" they said and I turned around. It was Erwin.

"Erwin" I said

"There you are" he said "I've been looking for you"

"Have you now" I said

"Yeah now let's go" he said

"Erwin I don't want to go back to the group " I admitted

He looked at me.

"Who said we're going back with them idiots" he smirked

"What?" I asked

He put his hand out.

"Let's go on our own levi" he said

I grabbed his hand and stood up

"Let's" I said

From that moment I could tell that my life was going to be pretty fabulous.


	2. Chapter 2

"Erwin I don't want to go back to the group " I admitted

He looked at me.

"Who said we're going back with them idiots" he smirked

"What?" I asked

He put his hand out.

"Let's go on our own levi" he said

I grabbed his hand and stood up

"Let's" I said

We began to walk next to each other through the school until we started to approach where Eren and them were.

"Erwin I thought we weren't going to go over there?" I questioned

"We aren't" he said " just walking past"

" oh ok" I said

"Levi if they say anything to you whilst we're walking past don't look or talk to them" Erwin said

"Why?" I asked

"Really?" He sighed

"I know what you mean Erwin but can't I just give a wave if they do so?" I asked

"You can't" he said

"But isn't doing that rude?" I said

"Trust me Levi it'll do you good in time" he said

"What?" I asked

"You'll find out later" he said

We carried on walking until we could see them in sight. I breathed weakly and Erwin shone me a look of reassurance. Anyone would feel like that from after you saw your ex with someone 3 days after you broke up. I felt a little better since I had Erwin here with me.

We walked past and I had my eyes focused in front of me on anything I could see around me but I didn't look near them, nowhere near.

"Levi!, Erwin!" A voice called but I knew that voice. Eren's voice. The voice that called my name many times in many different situations and I would come running but now I'm not going to.

We didn't look and walked straight past like we didn't even notice they were there at all. I mean I would of said something to mikasa but Eren was there and I still really don't know what to do or say to him now. Anyways who ever that person was with Eren I hope to god that he gets something, maybe something painful to be honest.

Once past we headed up to the library that wasn't like a library since it was noisy and sat at a table in the back of the room.

I looked at him.

"Erwin why did you do that!? You just left your friends!" I explained

"I did it because I'm not letting you stay on your own" he explained

"You didn't have to do that! I would of been alright by myself if you're trying to pity me" I said

"Levi you do realise your the only reason that I was in that group in the first place" he explained

My eyes widened. He was there just because of me?

"Oh" I said quietly

"And they weren't friends, especially Eren, I was there to make sure he didn't do anything" Erwin said

" thanks" I smiled gently

"Can I just ask something?" He said

"Sure go ahead" I answered

"Do you hate Eren?" He asked

"Well...no" I said

"Ok then what would you do if he asked you to go out with him again?" He asked sternly

"I would...maybe" I answered

Just then Erwin expression changed and became sharp. He moved his hand onto my hand.

"Erwin?" I asked worried

"I was there to watch over you and he hurt you but you'd still go back. He hurt you more didn't he but you didn't say anything"he said

"What are you going on about?" I said

" I'm not stupid Levi! I noticed that massive scar on your hand, that scar on your knee and that one on your arm. He did that!" He explained

"Accidents are accidents" I said

He moved my sleeve down so the top of my wrist was showing.

"I guess you'll let anyone do anything" he said before he guided his hand over my wrist. I was confused to what he was doing.

He stuck his nails into my flesh and I quickly sucked in a deep breath. He pressed harder and it began to bleed slightly. I tried to pull away but he kept it down. He leaned closer to me until we were looking each other in the eyes.

"Levi if you dare go back out with Eren again I will hit you so hard and so much that I will knock the life out of your lungs. Do you hear me?" he said

I nodded and he released. "Alright alright Erwin I won't ok. Please tell me that was a joke what you said."

He stayed quiet for a moment "You see Levi ever since I started talking to you I realised something, we are much alike" he started

"How is that?" I asked rubbing my wrist and saw how Erwin looked down at it. He had concerned eyes on him.

" well in a way we share the same mindset and I think you have more potential than you think" he explained

"Huh?" I asked confused

" let me put this easy I can sense that you have something hidden and that thing is anger. If you remember a while back I told you to become stronger and that's exactly what we are going to to Levi" he smirked

" no way" I said " I don't have any issues"

" yes you do and Hanji agrees with me. We're going to use them to your advantage, We're going to make you stronger" he said

"You're crazy! " I sighed

"You just realised" he smirked

*timeskip to lunch*

We were sitting at the same table and now this time we had none other than Hanji with us. They were spouting plans of how I shall become as they would say " a little angry fluff ball of rage". It didn't sound good but it sounded adorable kind of.

Whilst they went on I placed my buds in and listened to some music. The song was ' glad you came' by the wanted. This was a nightcore version.

*next day*

As I woke up that morning something crossed my mind that I hadn't done yet. Something important I forgot to do. Tell mum about mine and Eren's  break up recently. I wonder what she'll say.

Once ready I walked down stairs for breakfast and sat at the table beside her . I'm just going to go out with it.

"Mum I've got some news for you" I started

"What is it?" She questioned

"Me and Eren broke up" I said calmly eating some toast

Then next thing I know two arms are around my body.

"Errr mum?" I said "watcha doing?"

"Oh my sweet girl it's nice to have you back" she smiled

"Back?" I asked

"In the family" she said

Well......

She pulled back and looked at me.

"Now that we've got rid him let's get you back to normal and fix whatever was up in your silly mind" she smiled and prodded my head a bit.

"Errr ok" I said

Should I be insulted by that? I don't know.

~break~

It was break and I was with Erwin and hanji who were still planning my life.

"What about a tattoo?" Hanji said

"No" I replied

"A hard core name!" She smiled energetically

"No"

~10 minutes later~

"Errr this is getting annoying! I'm getting my pe kit" I sighed before walking off and they both followed

"Ravioli wait up!" Hanji called

I stopped and looked at her.

"Don't call me that" I said harshly

"Why not?" She asked

"Just...don't" I said looking off

"Then what then?" She asked

"Rivaile" I said

"Sounds good" Erwin said

"Sounds like a tongue twister" she laughed

"What?" Erwin and I questioned

"Never mind" she smiled "anyways let's get back to what we were doing"

I groaned.

We walked up onto the top floor and by then I was sick of hearing about this.

We aproached the door but there were two boys what looked like year 11s behind it blocking our way.

I tried to open the door but they held it closed and smirked. I couldn't be bothered with this.

I tried again but failed.

"Could you please open the door" I sighed

" nah shortie" they laughed and I slowly began to take my bag off before giving it to Erwin who looked just as confused as Hanji.

I motioned for them to move to the side and quick.

*SLAM*

I had charged into the door and it slammed straight into one of them knocking his astray and for the other one I quickly aproached him and grabbed his wrist and twisted it digging my nails in.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT NOW FÚCK OFF AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOU AGAIN!!" I screamed at him and let go for him and his friend to run off

"Your freaking crazy!" He said running off

Once he ran off I looked to the side to see Erwin and Hanji standing there looking shocked and when my breath evened out my eyes widened to realise what I just did.

"O-oh my god.....what have I done!??" I panicked

Erwin slowly walked over to me and gave me my bag.

A dark smile formed on his face.

"Interesting" he said


	3. Chapter 3

A week had past since I had attacked the year 11s and I felt a little better now since I hadn't saw them at all around school. If I did I would apologise but Erwin insisted that I don't. I guess Erwin liked the whole experience of me going a little bit crazy whilst Hanji on the other hand looked traumatised with the whole situation.

Talking about Hanji we decided to go out together today but without Erwin since he couldn't make it for a family thing he didn't look too pleased about and complained a bit though out the week.

I stood in my local shopping centre next to a beam about an hour earlier than when we were supposed to meet. So it was 10 o'clock and we were supposed to meet at 11. The reason I'm early is because my dad had to go to work and he offered me a lift that I took since I didn't like or want to take the bus. I stood there watching everyone pass as every single second went by painfully slow.

I decided to listen to music as I was bored off my nuts. The song was 'monsters' by Timeflies  
.  
.  
.  
.

I checked my phone.

It had only been 4 minutes.

*internal groan*

I decided to go get something to drink at the café right next to me. I walked in and looked at the board of various snacks and drinks.

It was all coffee to my disliking and not a drop of tea could be found here. Just typical.

I frowned

I went back to where I was a few seconds ago and waited there until she came.

~an hour later~

I was standing there when I saw the energetic brown hair girl almost skip towards me. She was wearing a leather jacket along with some skinny jeans and I was sporting a look that looked like hers but without the jacket.

"Chloe~" she sang happily

"Hanji" I said in my usual tone

"Have you been waiting long?" She asked

"I just got here" I lied and we started walking together

"So watcha wanna do?" She smiled

"Well In my opinion I think we should get some lunch as when 12 comes along everywhere will be packed full of people" I suggested

"Sounds good" she said

We went into a shop just next to us which sold all types of baked goods and picked out some sandwiches, I decided to get mine heated up since cold chicken and cheese doesn't seem too appatising at all.

Once we payed and received our lunch we leaned against the wall to eat it. When I took a bite I felt Hanji drag me off in a random direction nearly making choke doing so.

"Are you trying to kill me?!?" I said coughing to dislodged a piece of bread that went down the wrong way

"Shhhh don't bring any attention" she said

"Why not?" I asked annoyed

"Just look over there" she said pointing in front of her

I did so and my eyes widened. It was Erwin.

"Wasn't he supposed to be at a family thing?" I asked

" yeah" she said in return " sounds a little strange huh?"

" it could of been cancelled" I said sticking up for him

" yeah but normally people don't cancell events an hour before it happens Levi" she said

I didn't say anything in return

"Do you think he saw us" I said

"Doubt it now let's go" she said before swallowing her sandwich, throwing mine and pulling me along

"Myyyy saaannnndddwwiitttchh" I wined

"Don't worry we'll eat later" she said pulling me away

~time skip~

It was 2 and she had brought me into a shop with tons of makeup in and I mean tons. I stood there as she was looking at different products in different shades and forms.

"Does this shade blend well?" She asked

I didn't have a clue so just nodded

"Mmmm what do you think powder or creme?" She asked putting her hands out with both samples on

"Creme" I sighed

~45 mins later~

*internal groan*

We were still there and I was starting to grow tired from standing around for so long so I decided to walk around the store to see what I could find. I ended up  sneaking around in the men's section looking at various things until my eyes landed on some shaving products which I dismissed since I still have the face of a 6 year old. While Hanji was still looking I picked up some deodorant from the women's isle and some other stuff. I walked back to her and she was talking to herself so I just stood where I was before I left to look around.

"So what do you think Levi?" She asked

"Huh?" I asked

"My question is it a yes or a no?" She smiled looking at me

Oh my she didn't even realise I was gone.

"Yeah" I said since I didn't know what she had asked

"That's nice to know" she smiled "just be careful"

Wow I must of just answered something big

Once she had payed for her stuff we went into a cloths store and she went straight down picking up stuff front, left, right and centre which I carried for her. Once done she went over to the purfume with me trailing behind her.

" I need to pick something up for my mum" she smiled " it's her birthday"

I nodded

" what type do you think is best?" She asked

I shrugged.

" looks like we'll have to test them all" she smiled

"Just great" I sighed

She poked me check

" don't be grumpy this just girls stuff" she smiled

" fine..." I breathed

" now my skin can be sensitive to the stuff in these bottles soooooo" she grinned

~ who knows how long later~

After she had finished we walked towards the counter. My feet and arms were killing me and thanks to Hanji I smell like a very powerful fruit bowl full of rotten fruit. DON'T MIX SCENTS ESPECIALLY NIKKI MANAGE AND KATY PERRY IT'LL HAUNT YOU!

we aproached the counter.

"Actually I like the other one better" she said dragging me back towards the purfume

*Loud internal swearing*

~one week later~

I was once again with Hanji but on a different day. I decided to go to her house where there would be no waiting around and no terrible scents would be formed and tested on me.

It was 2 and I was walking around the streets clueless to where I was going since Hanji decided to describe where her house was than the actual house number itself.

I huffed in annoyance as I circled the streets looking for, get this: a house with writing on the window and a gnome that had a real hat on.

Sounds like that would describe her house perfectly. It's just like they say, Your house represents you. In that case she must be a looney bin to say it nicely.

After a while I came across a fimiliar decription of a gnome and a window that had writing on it. I walked up to the door and knocked on it hoping I had got the right place that she described. God I hope I've got the right place cause if I don't it'll be pretty embarrassing.

*knock knock*

.

.

.

*crash*

"What the hell?" I questioned to myself

Just then the door came flying open and I saw the bundle of joy called Hanji standing there in front of me giving me a smile as usual.

"Rivaile~" she sang and I huffed " come on in"

I stepped through the door and she gave me a bright look. I raised a brow.

She grabbed my nose.

"Oi!"I said shocked

"Don't be such a straight face" she sighed and I brushed her hand off my face and took my shoes off then placed them to the side.

Once properly inside I looked around to see it was very nice and bright home indeed. A bit too bright for my personal liking really.

The next thing I know Hanji grabs my arm and pulls me up the stairs where we nearly bump into a girl who looked about 3 or 4 years younger than her telling her to stop running about the house. I guess that's her sister.

Once into her room I took a moment to look around. She had a big room with white walls. There was a dresser to the side with a mirror attached. Her makeup was there. The amount I wasn't too sure on, too much to count quickly. I looked to the side and there it was, writing on the window. My eyes soon came across a large collection of Betty Boop stuff.

"Nice room" I said

"Thanks I try my best "she smiled

" was that your sister a second ago?" I asked

" yeah... just don't mind her" she sighed and I nodded confused

"Ok..."

"What shall we do?!" She asked looking excited

"Movie?" I suggested and she seemed to agree

"Sounds good" she smiled

We sat on her bed as she showed me the different movies she had in her possession. We sat there for a bit until she took out one I hadn't seen yet eventhough it had been out for around a year. It was 'Big hero 6'

"That'll do fine Hanji" I said picking it up and handing it to her. " ooh it's a 3D version wanna watch it in 3D" I fiddled with a pair of them stupid 3D glasses with them two coloured squares.

"I would but it may not agree with me" she sighed and took them out my hands for me to raise a brow in confusion.

Did I do something wrong?

She put it in and sat next to me on the bed.

~one movie later~

She turned the TV off and turned to me.

" I can't believe it" she sighed

"Hmmmm?" I questioned

"I can't believe you cried at Big hero 6" she laughed

"I didn't! It was the stupid short movie at the start with the dog being fed all types of crap! " I explained

"Suuurrreee baby" she sniggered

"I'm not a baby! The idea of a dog being fed a piece of parsley is very upsetting to me" I explained

"ha baby" she pushed me

"No I'm not" I pushed back

"Yeah you are" she continued

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes" she got a bit closer

"Hanji I'm not-

I was cut off by her on top of me.

"Haaa get off" I breathed starting to panic

"Why?" She said cocking her head to the side

"Do it now" I said

"Naah" she leaned a bit forward and placed her hands on the wall behind me.

My breath tightened.

"Chloe?" She asked

"EREN GET OFF NOW!!"

"EREN PLEASE!"

"Ow!" She shouted as I forcefully threw her off me sending her off the bed.

I sat there for a second holding my breath before looking down at the floor to see Hanji.

I snapped out if it and went down to help her back up.

" Hanji I'm so sorry!" I begged

" dammmn I don't know what happened there but you had a right ol panicked face on you" she explained " what was wrong for you to throw me off the bed?"

I swallowed

" sorry I was just being stupid" I said quietly and she nodded. Real damn stupid Levi.

She climbed back on and right next to me.

She looked at me for a sec before saying something.

"Have you heard of nickle back?" She asked

"No" I answered

" I thought we could listen to some if you'd like" she suggested

"Sounds good" I sighed

She got her IPad and went on YouTube and a few seconds later she clicked on a video.

"This one's called 'lullaby' I think you'll like it" she smiled gently

~time skip~

"That was nice" I sighed

"Hanji?" I questioned

" what?" she asked

" what's that writing on your window?" I asked

" oh it's just a collection of people's names and quotes and other stuff" she told me. I stood up to have a look for myself.

"Could I write my name?" I asked

" sure anywhere you want" she replied and I picked a spot

.

.

.

.

"There we go" I sighed and looked at it

It read " Ravioli was here"

" shit! " I cursed looking at it " I made a mistake"

" what's wrong?" Hanji asked

" it's the wrong damn nickname" I gritted

" well I think it's fine..." she said

" you just don't understand Hanji why I don't want to hear that cursed nickname" I sighed

"Why not?" She asked

I sat down on the edge of the bed and held my head in my hands breathing deeply for Hanji to slowly walk over to me and sit down beside me where I was.

"That name" I breathed

"Yeah?" She nodded

"Only one person is allowed to say it" I said

"And that is?" She asked

"The person who made it up" I said

She tilted her head in confusion.

" Eren. Only Eren can call me that ok. Only when we're alone." I said

"Isn't a nickname supposed to be shared?" She asked

"only EREN can say it because it means more than just a fùcking nickname when he says it!" I growled

She stayed quiet. 

"What made you pick the name Rivaile?" She asked

"It sounds like the original and Mikasa was the one to first start using it so I guess...why not?" I explained evening my breath

It was silent for a bit until she hugged me.

"I'm sorry" she added pulling away to then look down at my chest. "Chloe? What is that? That bra looks weird...actually what even is that." The next thing I knew she had pulled my top up so my chest was exposed. "I haven't seen this type of bra before, what's it called? It looks uncomfortable, your boobs are being squished too"

"Err it's...umm.....called a binder" I said quietly becoming embarrassed. Hanji didn't know yet. The binder I wore was my first ever one, Erwin had bought it for me without saying anything and gave it to me as a surprise gift, I loved it. She then pulled out her phone for a second before looking at me.

"According to this binders are worn by Transgender people" she added holding up her phone. "What does that mean? To be Transgender"

She sat down beside me as I removed the hand holding my top up and put my top back down. "Well it means that I wasn't happy in the body I was born in. To be more specific it means I may look like a girl to you but I'm actually a guy on the inside and I want the inside to match the outside "

She waited a few seconds before nodding. "So your a boy then?" She asked looking at her phone again and I nodded "what's your name?"

"Levi" I answered "only call me that in front of my friends"

"It also says here that your apparently very sad inside because of this, Levi do you need another hug?"

"No I'm fine" I sighed

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" She asked

" if you want" I replied and me and her walked down stairs to come face to face with a lady who must of been her mum

" oh you must be Chloe" she smiled

" nice to meet you" I responded

~time skip~

Hanji was in her kitchen cooking something up for the both of us even though her mother insisted she didn't. Me and Mrs Zoe sat at the table talking.

"You know I'm very grateful for you being so nice to my Hanji" she smiled

"Well she can be a pain at times but she doesn't mean no harm" I sighed

"I would hate to think she was causing you any discomfort because of her....er how do I say this correctly....nature" she said

"Nature?" I asked confused

"Yeah I heard you two earlier when you were about to watch a movie and you mentioned 3D. She would like to but she doesn't want to know how people would react if it happens" she explained

"What happens?" I asked

"Wait has she not told you about it?" She asked

"Huh?" I asked in confusion

"Her two diagnosis" she said

"No" I answered and she leaned in towards my ear

*whispers*

She pulled back.

Well that explains a lot.

"Wait...are you sure?, she doesn't seem to act like what I've seen before" I explained

"You see we found out about it when she was very young so we had time to find her the help she needed alongside some additional support, plus I'm a social worker so I had been trained to work with stuff like that you see" Mrs Zoe Explained

"Oh that makes sense...is there anything I can do to help her in anyway?" I asked wanting to help a dear friend

She rested an elbow upon the table and placed her face in that hand smiling.

"Well...I do have one request if possible....Please look after Hanji and make sure to stick up for her if any bullies come around ok?"

*time skip*

After Hanji's meal of chicken we went back upstairs and Hanji hummed.

" what?" I questioned

"Mmmm Levi can you do Makeup?" She asked

"Hanji that's like asking if a fish can breath fire" I sighed and she looked at me confused " ...no"

"Wanna try?" She smiled and I nodded

She sat down at her dresser and I looked at the selection of make up in front of me.

"Errrrrrrr" I said confused

"I'll start you off by putting the foundation on myself" she said and got to work doing so. Once done she gave me the go ahead.

I knew what this stuff was but when it came to applying it I had no clue.

~5 minutes later~

" pretty good for a first try" she said and I sighed in response

" thanks" I said

" next time try not putting the blush on in a circle but on my cheekbones" she said and I nodded

She suddenly stood up and smiled crazily.

"Your turn!" She said pushing me down on the seat.

"Wait wait Hanji!" I explained

~one makeover later~

I was facing away from the mirror since she didn't want me seeing my self.

" ok turn around" she smiled

.

.

.

.

"Oh my" I said as I felt really uncomfortable seing myself in makeup. I kept my eye contact away from the mirror.

"Mmm I have an idea to make it better" she said popping into her closet and emerging with a slim blue dress and heels.

"Piss off" I said "you're making things worse"

"Come on we'll take a photo and send it to someone" she said

"Why the hell would I want to do that!?!" I explained "are you trying to make me feel uncomfortable on purpose?"

"Come on let's get them the most confused they've been in their lives" she said

I looked at the outfit then back at her.

"Fine....." I said "only for a few minutes"

~3 minutes later~

I walked out her closet with it on and looked at her then at myself in the mirror, I quickly looked away. I felt terrible.

What the hell am I doing with my life...

" ok now get my phone and take a picture since you have one without that dress on" I said

" ok now strike a sexy pose" she smirked

" oh my god why!?" I sighed

" we need them confused" she said " lie down or something.. try to visualise the best pose you can make for them"

The best pose for... that person?

I lay down and moved so my hands were beside my head in a relaxed fashion. I pulled a face that I couldn't quite explain.

" done" she said and handed me the phone

I looked at it for a sec and stood up walking back into the closet to change back into my normal clothes as fast as I could.

Once done it was around 5 and it was about time I got back home. I said bye to Hanji and her mother before walking home.

Whilst doing so I sent the photo to someone and I soon received a reply. I looked at the message.

E:"Levi is that you?"

L: "Yeah that's me"

E: "Do I want to ask?"

L: "No. What do you think?"

E: "It's err interesting. I don't really have words to describe it and I don't want to offend you but it's odd seeing you look so....feminine"

L: "Do I look nice?"

E: "Yeah you look pretty gorgeous"

L: "Oh ho am I turning you on huh?" I said joking.

E: "Nah maybe if you had boobs Levi ;)"

L: "Well I'm freaking sorry Erwin I'll put oranges in next time! XP"

I was thinking about sending it to Eren as a joke but I'm not that desperate so I sent it to Erwin. Plus I was going to send it to Erwin in the first place.

I walked through the door and my parents gave me a double take.

"Err Chloe" my mother asked " you ok there?"

"Fine" I responded

" you have a full face of makeup on" she said and my dad nodded "you walked home like that..."

I raised my hand to silence her

" bitch don't diss on me cause I look fabulous, dying on the inside but fabulous" I said in my most feminine gay voice and flipped my hair before waltzing upstairs and leaving her eyes wide.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the libary alongside Erwin and also Hanji. They were doing homework whilst I was playing on some game that I had downloaded earlier that day.

*groan*

"Levi could you die a little quieter please" Erwin sighed trying to solve a problem in front of him with some help from Hanji

"Sorry" I sighed glancing at his problem "B"

"Thanks" he said keeping his eyes on the worksheet

I thought crossed my mind recently, it had been about a month since me and Eren had split up and I hadn't spoke to any of my friends since then except from Erwin, Hanji and Farlan of course.

On the other hand I had spoke to Mikasa in English when we did see each other but we didn't get a chance too away from that lesson.

I sometimes think it may be a bit lonely with just her and Eren by themselves. Actually very lonely cause of this mystery person that Eren is with currently with and is likely drawing his attention to leaving Mikasa a little left out.

The thought made my mind quite cloudy so I placed my buds in to try to clear my mind. The song I chose was 'enemy' by Simon Curtis

When I had placed my buds away I saw that Hanji had left and Erwin was looking at me.

I raised a brow.

"Did you get your work done ok?" I asked

"Yeah fine" he answered

"Levi at Lunch tommow I need to introduce you to some people who I'm addressed with" he explained

"Are theses your friends?" I asked

"Yep they are" he said

~An hour later~

I was sitting in Maths minding my own business and happily doing my work. Hanji was supposed to be here in this lesson with me but for some strange reason she wasn't. Could she have went home?

"Chloe"

My train of thought was disturbed when I heard a voice calling my name quite quietly to gain my attention.

I turned towards the voice and saw it was Eren trying to grab my attention.

What could he want?

He raised his hand.

"Sir I'm having trouble can Chloe sit next to me and give me some help please" he asked and the teacher gave him a nod.

What is he trying to do...

I grabbed my stuff and moved a few rows back and sat beside him.

I mean I haven't spoke to him properly since then. I looked at him.

"So what are you stuck on?" I asked picking up my pencil

"Well nothing really" he sighed

I sighed.

"So you called me over here for no reason at all" I frowned

"No there was a reason" he started

"Which was?" I asked

"I got something sent to me off Mikasa last night" he explained

"Errrr ok... why does this concern me?" I said " care to explain a little bit more Eren"

"Well I need your opinion on what she sent me" he said

"Fine" I sighed

Eren took his phone out and placed it in front of us.

The next thing I know there seemed to be a video playing with a black and white filter on it. The video had Mikasa sitting on the floor and she had pieces of paper in her hands.

"This isn't one of them suicidal / my story things is it? IS SHE OK!??!" I explained

"She's fine now watch it" he said and I continued to watch it.

As the minutes went past, Mikasa in the video went on to talk about their relationship in general. I noticed that she briefly shined over my past relationship with the person beside me until we reached the main part of video.

My eyes widened.

I caught a phrase and it stung me.

"I like you"

A minute later the video ended and I looked at Eren with tight lungs.

"Eren what exactly did you need me to help you with?" I asked

"Well should I go with her?" He asked

"And your asking me this?" I groaned in disbelief of this whole situation.

" yeah, so what do you think?" He asked

"Eren I mean I don't think it's a good idea since you two have been friends for so long now and if things turn bad what will happen?" I asked

"We said that we'll remain friends" he said

"I don't think it's a good idea" I admitted

"Why not?" He asked cocking his head

"Well...I mean...don't you think it's a bit too soon" I said looking down at my lap which held my hands which were fiddling my thumbs

Eren paused for a second.

"Oh" he said quietly and I just nodded still looking down " I mean we did have our fun together and all, the time we spent together but it was a mistake. My mind was in a bad place." He said and took a quick breather

"I never loved you" he said

My heart felt like it had stopped completely and the realisation of it all made my body sicken.

So Eren...I had put up with constant criticism and even a beating for you not even to have said a damn thing to your close family. I put up with you giving me a scars cause of your state for no reason. I opened up to you more than I have ever with a person in my life. I let you see my cries of both pain and the little bit of pleasure. I even ate cause of you wanting me to do so. Even the last thing that happened when we were at your place I don't want to think about but I let you off with it. AND YOU JUST GO ASKING ME ABOUT YOUR NEXT RELATIONSHIP!?!? HOW FÙCKING DARE YOU!

I nodded keeping a normal face eventhough it felt like I wanted to bawl my heart out.

"I can't believe you went along with my odd eating kink as well" he giggled

I frowned.

"I think it just was the fact I felt alone so I jumped to the first person I saw" he said

"notre amour était seulement substitutive" I sighed knowing he wouldn't understand and that I had french after this so I was warming myself up

"English please" he sighed and I just shook my head

"Eren go ahead and tell Mikasa that you'll go with her" I said sharply and started doing my work again for him to do the same a minute later.

~After school~

I was walking out the doors next to the asembly hall when I came across Mikasa leaning against the building wall.

I walked up to her.

"Hi levi" she smiled

I got really close to her and placed my hand on the wall closing her in with hardly no space between us. I leaned towards her ear.

"Mikasa if Eren ever dares hurts you in any way from now on come tell me straight away" I said sternly locking my eyes with her

She nodded.

I leaned back and walked away towards the school exit.

~the next day~

The day afterwards when Erwin was due to introduce me to his friends I was quite pleased with the idea of expanding my friendship circle more. As I sat in the library at our usual table in my usual seat I thought about who these people could be as a person and have I ever seen them before around school or at the shops maybe.

I was in my though when I received a tap off Erwin who successfully succeeded in grabbing my attention.

"What?" I asked

"Your thinking too hard Levi that's how you scare people" he sighed

Erwin was right in a sense but me as a person was quite strict when it came to presentation and what people think of me so I had to figure out a way to break the ice with these people.

"Says you..." I sighed briefly thinking about when we first met about 3 years ago. Now when I meet these people I have Erwin permission to use my preferred name.

My attention was diverted when I saw Erwin sit upright and put on a smile. Interesting but terrifying at the same time. I looked up to see a male who was like....really tall. He had a dirty blonde hair colour and narrow eyes.

And the person who was with him was a girl who I hadn't really seen for the last year or so. Nanaba. In the last year or so she seemed to have cut her hair a bit shorter. It looks like the haircut I may want some day.

"Levi this is Mi-

"Jesus feck your tall" I explained

"Errr" they both said

"Oh my! Excuse my manners" I explained " nice to meet you miiiii

"Mike" he said

" ah Mike " I corrected

"You too and don't worry I'm used to it with Mr death and destruction over here" he smirked glancing towards Erwin

"Anyways this is-

"Levi long time no see" she smiled

"Same to you Nanaba" I returned

"Care to explain" Erwin said

"Oh well we know each other because we went to the same primary from year 5 onwards" she explained "plus I knew about his situation since he figured this out when he was with my best friend at the time."

"I'm confused.." he said

"Ahem last 3 weeks of year 4 actually and I moved schools Erwin" I said

"So how do you guys meet then?" Mike asked

"Well we did in year 5 when this boy came up to me then things went from there and poof comes Nanaba his friend" I explained

They had confused faces.

"I may go into more detail some other time" I said

"Anyways enough about us now you and Mike" I asked

"I don't know...we saw each other then..friends" he said

"And you complain about my explanation Erwin" I sighed

We were sitting down and I was watching Mike play on some game with buses whilst listening to music. The song was 'stressed out' by 21 pilots

~time skip to P.E~

I was in P.E with Erwin and Eren (who was nowhere near us). Today we were set with doing some Badminton with our chosen partners. As expected I was with Erwin. As a starter miss grasspond had us passing the shuttlecock across the net with one of us without a racket. Erwin was the latter.

From the 10 minutes of practice we already did I couldn't notice that Erwin was a little how do I say this... uncorwardinated. Like he had strength that I had seen the bad side of but when it came to other physical skills he wasn't the best. To sum up he was like a big eyebrowed bear trying to catch a butterfly.

I on the other hand I was putting full effort into practicing hitting the oncoming object and once done with the warmup we were requested for the person without a racket to go get one.

Erwin looked at me.

"Leeevvviii go get me one" he said

"Nuu" I whined and he reached to go snatch mine but I pulled away

"Gimme" he said grabbing it but I pulled away

"Get your own!" I explained

"I'm trying Levi" he sighed

"Well not like that!" I explained for him to grab it and us both to fight over it. Be both pulled hard to claim it from one another with no luck until I felt I sharp sensation in my hand that didn't feel like nails.

I looked down and the sight of what he was doing had me blinking to myself in disbelief of what he was currently doing to my hand.

He was biting me.

'The bastard just bit me' I thought to myself but soon was brought back to reality when I started really feeling the pain.

"Ow ow off Erwin" I said trying to shake him off and he did let go eventually, I as well with the racket to get myself one

"Stupid *mumbles* tree *mumbles* brows *mumbles*....poopy head" I mumbled walking away to get a racket for myself since mine had been forcefully taken away. Though it did hurt something seemed off in his general behaviour he displayed. When he did do something I noticed it more like a sudden fit of rage or something like that. Afterwards I could see the hurt in his eyes like he regretted it every time. I could tell something was wrong, wrong on the inside but something within me knew I had to help him. I had to be an example, somewhat of a human template he could try replicate. It could of been to do with his family but I wouldn't want to meddle too much into it. I didn't want to hurt him but I felt as we could maybe help each other.

~time skip to lunch~

I was walking to mine and Erwin's usual spot in the library when I saw Eren sitting on a bench in what looked like a bent over position looking down at the floor. In all honesty I didn't want to ask him what was up but the kind person in me had to, even how much I didn't like the idea.

I walked up to him.

"You ok Eren?" I asked and he looked up. He looked kind of sad but not depressed.

"Not really" he sighed brushing the hair out of his face

I sat beside him.

"Tell me what's up" I said

"Well you know Mikasa and I got together" he started and I nodded

"Well we broke up" he sighed

*internal snigger*

"Oh no what a shame! " I sighed trying to look sad "are you guys still friends?"

"Yeah.. but I still feel a bit sad cause I thought we had something" he sighed " I don't know how to deal with this"

He looked down and I looked at him

"Break ups are fucking hard you know. Whether you were in them for nearly a life time or even almost a year- you grow attached to that person, you start trusting them. It hurts when someone that you loved, trusted, needed goes away with all your secrets, all of you lies, and a piece of your heart.  
It takes forever to refill that spot, but even with all the time in the world, there will still be a scar there.  
Even though they may cry and weep they understand what has happened. And as time goes by and you may or may not grow farther apart to the point you may or may not talk, there's still a chance that they will always love you no matter what and nothing will ever change that" I explained

He looked up at me.

"Levi-

"I should go, Erwin's waiting for me" I explained starting to stand up

~ few weeks later~

I slowly opened my eyes this morning taking notice to the fact that I was tired. I sighed glancing at my phone looking at the date, to be honest I couldn't be bothered to get up due to my lingering tiredness but thankfully I had only one day left until we broke up for 6 weeks. I was planning to catch up on sleep. Translation: stay up until 2 watching anime and other stuff (not that!)

After dragging my tired ass out of bed I had a quick wash and pulled my clothes on. Since it was the last day we had to wear the colours that represented our team colours. I had to wear an colour of attire that was red and Erwin had to wear something blue.

I felt a buzz whilst brushing my teeth

I picked up my phone. It was Erwin.

"Leevvi"

"Yesh? (yes?)"

"I don't know what to wear and are you ok? "

"*spit* clothes and yes I was just brushing my teeth"

"Oh ok and thanks a ton for stating the obvious there Levi"

"It's what I do best"

"Do you think I'll get away with black but I'll put some blue washable paint on the tips of my hair???"

I sighed

"Why are you putting paint in your hair Erwin????"

"It shouldn't be a suprise to you how I act Levi"

He was correct in a way. When I did first see him  a few years ago I belived he was a hard rock but now I've come to relies he's a goofy thing.

"Leeevvvviiii hello?!?"

"I'm not surprised at all" I smirked

"Now get dressed cause you don't want miss McFrowing to give you a shouting now" I teased

"Meh....if she starts I'll tell her what to do"

"And that would be?"

"Well..She can go get strangled" he laughed

"Erwin that's not nice..."

"You know I'm not nice"

"Yeah I agree" I smiled   
"see you there"

"Okie"

Once hung up I made my way towards the door and placed in my ear buds. The song was "habits" by Tov lowe

~time skip~

I walked up to form to see Farlan sitting there by himself looking off. I walked over and sat beside him. He looked at me and the look I got off him was one of his I knew very well.

He was drunk.

"Farlan are you drunk?" I sighed

"Just a little bit levi" he sighed

"You stink also" I mentioned

"Spliff" he answered bluntly and I nodded

"What have you had to drink?" I asked

"Vodka" he smirked "ok I may be a little bit more drunk than I thought"

"You just realised" I sighed "what caused this?"

"Negative vibes" he said " ....and maybe some Loneliness"

"Isabell?" I asked

"Yep" he slouched down the chair

I patted his head since it was in on the seat.

"It'll be fine Farlan, those negative vibes are just trying to make you sad" I smiled

"Levi I don't understand how your doing it.." he started

"Huh?" I asked confused

"In don't understand why your attitude at the moment is happy!??!" He explained

"Cause there's nothing to be sad about Farlan" I said

He sat up and got close to me looking pissed off.

"YOU!" he pointed

"Me" I answered

"Don't you hide stuff from meee! , I may be drunk but I can still tell things you know!? You may have this whole happy go fricken lucky thing going on on the outside but on the inside your actually depressed as fùck cause a certain person is chasing after someone else's ass instead of yours" he explained

"....."

"HA SEE" he laughed

"People handle stuff differently than others Farlan..." I groaned

"Fine fine fine but I can't wait to see when you start to crack" he laughed " it'll be funny"

"You know you really make me want to kill you at times Farlan" I said sharply

"Nah you love me Levi, you wouldn't hurt a fly" he smirked

"I'll hurt you if you don't be careful..." I sighed

"DROP ACID NOT BOMBS!! LEVI!!" he said sticking his tongue out cheekily

"*sigh* ok..." I said facepalming

Just as I finished I saw Erwin come towards us.

"Errrwwiiinnnnnn I need help" I whined "he's drunk and trying to make me saaadddd"

He got what I was doing and joined in

"Nuuuuu don't make leevie sad" he said in a exaggerated voice

"Boo hoo hoo" I whined trying to look upset

"No wait levi I'm sorry!" Farlan said not getting what we were doing

I cleared my voice and returned my face back to normal.

"You better be now let's go and Erwin help him walk" I said walking away

~time skip to lunch~

After a few hours of helping him up stairs and assisting work it was time for lunch and we sat in the libary at our table watching Farlan lay on the floor with a book on his head.

"Erwin?" I started

"Yeah Levi?" He answered

"I sometimes wonder where I went wrong with him" he said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Like when his troubles started I helped him and comforted him all the time being a shoulder to cry on. Then I was with him during the time his Grandad died and he started going off it. He hated his dad so I kind of became his subsitute dad back then and I am now still I think...." I explained

"Have we regretted the adoption?" He asked

"I've gave up on him Erwin, I've tried and tried but nothing for him has gotten better" I sighed

"You need to let them grow up you know" he said

"He's already grown up for his age Erwin! Way to much in fact!" I groaned

I stood up and sat on my knees beside Farlan lifting the book. He gave me a childish smile.

"Farlan do you want me to stop being your substitute dad? It's been 5 years" I said

He gave me a sly smile.

"No its fine I still love daddy" he laughed

Me and Erwin looked at each other.

"What the hell..." Erwin said frowning and I shrugged.

I looked down at him.

"Actually you're more of a mum Levi not just saying that due to your appearance. Dad's are big and strong like Erwin" he said and I nodded looking at Erwin who looked troubled with the situation.

"Mmmm but that means I still don't have a dad..." he sighed

"You have you're actual mum, Louis remember" I said

"Erwin do me a favour and be my dad with mommy~" he smiled

"Farlan do you know what your saying?! it's not appropriate!" I sighed

"Yeah I think it'll work good" he smiled

"Don't go marrying us Farlan" Erwin smirked and I laughed

"Why?" He laughed "I see it happening"

Erwin and I looked at each other laughing slightly shaking our heads.


	5. Chapter 5

The holidays were over now and we were starting year 10 today. Since it was the start of our final work schemes I wanted to pay extra attention so in a year's time I would get some pretty good marks.

After getting dressed I made my way down stairs where I saw my mother sitting there talking to Trinny one of our cats.

"Having a good conversation there mum?" I smirked at her

She gave me a look.

"Just go to school you cheeky shit" she said standing up and pushing me towards and out the door.

I sat beside my dad in the car and we listened to the radio on the drive to school talking about random stuff as we do until I heard I familiar voice of an artist I don't like. Taylor Swift.

"God sake!" I groaned

"Chloe don't use the Lords name in vain!" My dad said sharply

"It's not my fault that she writes all her songs about x boyfriends dad. Quite shit ones in fact." I explained

"Language! Where are you getting this from? Is it Erwin?" He said strictly

"Farlan" I lied bluntly turning away to look out the window to hide my smile " anyways just listen to the stupid music already"

~time skip~

I made my way to the assembly hall where I soon enough saw Erwin standing there early for once talking to Mikasa whilst Eren wasn't really talking in the mist between them.

I walked over.

"Hi guys" I called waving slightly at them

"Hi Levi" mikasa smiled warmly towards me and I returned the smile

Eren gave me a nod and Erwin on the other hand started his usual behaviour.

"LLeevvviii I missed yooouu" he whined

"I've been texting you almost every day Erwin" I answered

"I know that Levi but there's a difference between texting and seeing each other" he explained

"Stop it.." I sighed

"Hmm?" He questioned

"You sound too much like me Erwin" I said " it sounds weird for a manly man like you to talk like a womanly man like me"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" mikasa said lifting an eyebrow at me

"Nothing we just talk the same" I said

"Ha ha yeah if you don't count your use of the word 'shit' every so often and your way of phrasing things" she laughed

"How do I phrase things?" I asked

"Just wait I'll point it out next time you do it" she smirked

"If you must" I sighed "anyways talking about womanly stuff did you like that soap I bought you off holiday Erwin?"

"The chocolate one?" He asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Oh it's great Levi! It really softens my skin and smells nice, the taste though isn't so good.." he explained

I looked at him for a sec.

"You tried eating the soap? How old are you, two?" I asked

"It was chocolate soap Levi what do you expect " he laughed and the amusement of it all caused me to giggle

"Haha so what did it taste like Erwin?" I laughed

"Washing up liquid" he laughed

Whilst Erwin and I were laughing Mikasa turned to Eren

"Sometimes I wonder how Levi's attitude changes so quick when with Erwin. Normally he's straight faced but when Erwin he's completely different" she explained

"Yeah" Eren nodded

"I think the last time I saw him so happy was...well...then" she mentioned "anyways no need to bring stuff up Mikasa" she laughed to herself

She turned back to see me and Erwin clutching to each other in stitches

"HAHAHA YOU SHITTED OUT SOAP HAHA!!" I laughed

"OH HAHA MY GOD HA LEVI STOP! I CANT BREATH!!" He laughed back

"I'M GONNA PISS MYSELF!!" I screamed

"NUUUU NOT ON MEEEE" he whined us both starting to calm down

After a moment to calm down we both looked at each other and breathed.

"We should be going in now" I said walking towards the door which Erwin and the others followed

~time skip to lunch~

Erwin and I decided in private to stay with them for today then go back to our regular spot when tomorrow comes.

We were sitting at a bench eating our lunches. Erwin was beside Mikasa and I were beside Eren.

I was eating when I took out a cheese dipper and Eren smirked at me.

"What?" I asked confused

"That's reminding me of something that happened during the holidays" he said

"Really? What happened Eren?" I asked

"It's kind of embarrassing but I'll tell you" he said

He leaned into my ear.

"Well I was with someone" he started " and we did something"

"What kind of something?" I asked

"That kind of something" he said

"Really..." I said " Is she nice looking?"

"He" he corrected

"Anyways what happened then?" I asked

By this time everyone was listening to our conversation and Eren explained by doing a 'gesture' using a bread stick that came with my dunker that had me quite shocked in fact.

"And then it got all over me! Literally in my mouth and on my chest" he explained

"Did you go any further?" I strained out

"....yeah" he said

I knew I was going to regret this but I had to ask.

"That was your...

"Virginity" he butted in

"Yeah" I said "how was it then?"

"Not nice" he answered

"How?" I asked "and did you use any protection?"

"Well it hurt a ton and I was pretty scared" he explained "and no he pulled out in time"

"I see he jumped off at Gateshead before he reached Newcastle" I said

"That's what I mean" Mikasa laughed

"I see" I sighed "did he stop?"

"No" he said

I stayed silent for a minute.

"You guys I think I broke him" he said

"He'll be fine just give him a moment" Erwin said eating his sandwich

When I zoned back in I looked at Eren.

"Do you regret it Eren?" I asked emitting the tiniest smirk possible

"Yeah" he said "anyways I need to get some lunch can one of you come with me?"

They all shone a look of 'no way' and then he looked at me.

"Fiiiinnnee" I groaned exaggerating as I stood up

.

.

.

When he finished getting his lunch he turned round and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Levi that helped me a lot since you you how I suffer with my anxiety" he smiled

"I don't know why the others didn't go" I sighed

"At least I can count on your help whenever I need it" he smiled

That's because I can't turn your offer down.


	6. Chapter 6

The days were aproaching to my 15th birthday and I was planning to have a great time after last year's plans with Eren fell though quicker than a rhino on quicksand.

This year I wanted better, I wanted time, I wanted love, I wanted Erwin....not like that.....well...I don't know.

I was in science with Erwin chatting about my plans for my birthday.

"I don't really know what I want though but I hope what I get is nice and I can use it more than once to be honest" I explained

"It's next week isn't it?" He asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Can't make it, I've got a family thing" he answered

That sounded familiar...

"Oh what family thing do you have?" I asked

"My mum's birthday is 2 days before yours and as annoying as it sounds she has a 3 day celebration for it. It gets wild,very wild" he explained

"Wow" I said "your planning to get pissed aren't you?"

"Yep" he laughed " bring on the Vodka!"

"Sure you do that just don't call me from within your bath tub absolutely drunk off your balls with your clothes still on and water in the bath again" I sighed

"When did I ever do that!?!?" He explained

"This morning at 1:28" I said giving him my straight face

"Oh yeah....sorry" he laughed

"I'm used to it Erwin" I smirked

"That reminds me what do you want, I'm a little low on money at the moment but I'm sure I'll figure something out" he said "anything in mind"

"Well.." I said with a extremely weird idea in mind

"Leevvi tell mehh" he whined

"I want to touch it" I stated "well them"

"Touch what..." he said slightly scared

.

.

.

.

"Your eyebrows" I breathed

"Wut?" He said baffled with my choice

"I want to be able to touch your brows whenever I want Erwin" I said

"Is there something you aren't telling me here Levi?" He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Do you have a thing for eyebrows?" He asked

I smirked.

"Yeah..I do Erwin and Yours are the best I've ever seen" I smiled

"Er ok" he said

" when i first met you I saw your eyebrows before your face" I laughed

"And I thought to myself: DAAAAAMMNN BOY YOU GOT SOME GOOD ASS BROWS BOI!" I laughed "gimme some of that"

"I know I do" he smirked "go on"

"Really?" I asked surprised "are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead" he said

I looked at him and lifted my hand up towards his face. One last look of approval which he nodded to until I touched them.

"Well" Erwin said looking up at my hand

"They're how do I say this....nice" I smirked

"Dude that's gayyyyy" we heard a voice say from the row in front of us

"SHUT IT JEAN!" We both shouted

Oh yeah I hadn't mentioned Jean in about a year haven't I? that was because I hadn't been in any of his classes except from the ones which involve your form group but now I'm in 3 of his lessons and he's already succeeded in driving me and also Erwin crazy.

"What ever..." he turned round and started flirting with this girl called Alexa who Erwin and I could both agree was a C.U.N.T

I let go of his brows.

"The experience was great until horse shit had to inturup us" I sighed

"Supid horse" he smirked and I laughed

~time skip to 4pm~

I was sitting in my room watching some YouTube when I was called down by my parents. I went down stairs to see them sitting together on there seats looking way too lovey dovey and happy for them.

"Sit down Chloe" My mother gestured and I did on my sofa

"There's something we need to talk about" my dad started looking smiley

"She ain't pregnant is she?" I said to my dad with a look

"No your mum isn't" he laughed

"Were here to talk about your birthday" he started "we've got you something we think you'll like"

"Can't wait then" I said

"The box is in the garage if you want a look" he smiled and I stood up to walk though the kitchen and into the garage.

And there it was a box bigger than myself.

"I'll have to put it up for you early hours of your birthday since I'll be at work when you wake up" my dad explained to me

"Put it up?" I questioned confused

"Kutchel can I tell him?" He asked and my mother nodded

I stood for a sec thinking what it could be but nothing came to mind.

"Chloe we know how you said you wanted something you can use often well we remembered what you were saying about you wanting to have some exercise without leaving the home well we got something for you to do that" my dad smiled

I stood there for a minute looking at them with a "you kidding me" face but soon snapped out of it.

"Thank you" I said quietly

~the next day in science~

I was in biology with Mr Plates the most relaxed teacher ever and I was chatting to Erwin about me getting a crosstrainer/bike in one for my birthday.

"Arraahhh I though I was getting something better!' I explained

"What are you getting?" Sir asked and the class looked at Erwin and I in the back

"Well you see sir it's my birthday next week and my parents thought it would be a great idea to get me a exercise machine for my birthday and nothing else.." I sighed

Sir chucked to himself.

"Chloe at least you can get some exercise and you can maybe imagine your walking in the country side or something I know how much you like nature" he suggested

"Believe me sir the only nature I'll see from on it is my cat licking it's bottom" I smirked

~Sunday~

I woke up around 6 am and went to the bathroom where I looked in the mirror at myself.

"Happy birthday me" I sighed and got dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen where I went to the fridge and fetched myself an egg and milk before walking to the cupboard and fetching a bowel.

I cracked the egg and mixed milk in before placing it in the mirowave to cook.

Whilst it was cooking I decided to play some music to get my birthday celebration on. I grabbed an orange to squeeze before putting on "Birthday" by Katy Perry to start my morning off with.

.

.

.

"Chloe"

.

.

"Chloe!"  
.

.  
"CHLOE!"

"HMM what!?!?" I said zoning back in

"Your scrambled eggs are burning" mum smirked

"Oh sugary balls" I cursed rushing over

It wasn't no surprise since much like Erwin I can't cook to save my life anytime. I pulled them out trying not to burn myself on the steaming eggs.

A minute later I sat on the breakfast bar eating my eggs when my mum spoke.

"Eat up your aunt is coming soon with your gift" she smiled

Hopefully it's better than theirs were.

~time skip~

"Here Chloe" my aunt smiled passing me a quite floppy gift. It seemed like an item of clothing.

I opened it to find a scarf which was coloured a deep blue. I smiled in joy giving her a hug to thank her for such such a great present.

"Mum I'm going out to get my cake" I said standing up and grabbing my coat keeping the scarf on

I walked in the cold air until I reached my local shopping centre where I picked up a cat cake since it was cute.

I felt a buzz and looked at the message. It was from Erwin.

"Happy Birthday :* "

"Thanks :* "

~13 days later~

It was Halloween today and I was planning to hand the sweets out to the children that came to the door tonight. No parties, no collecting myself and hardly no effort just giving stuff out.

Around 6 pm I was packing g the sweet bags when I felt a buzz from my phone. It was Erwin.

"Levi"

"Erwin"

"I'm a vampire hehe"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Aww I didn't realise you liked going out with the children"

"Are you going out with little Brother?" 

"I don't and I would never go out with him!"

"He's alright Erwin and he seems to be besties with my other cousin Lee"

"He's a dick anyways how do i look?"

He sent a photo of him dressed up.

"Woah"

"You look sexy as fùck"

"I know"

"You can bite me any time ;)"

"Will do XD"

"Yay"

"So where are you going then?"

"This party with my mum at this haunted place"

"Is she dressing up?"

"Yeah she's being a dead nurse"

"Are you dressing up?"

"Yeah I'm handing sweets outs so I'm dressing up as a mummy"

"Oh what bandages are you using?"

"Toilet paper"

"Taking inspiration from what I did to Farlan that one time in the toilets Levi?"

"Of course :)"

~time skip~

While I was waiting for mum to get me some toilet paper and sellotape I listened to some music. The song was 'ghost town' by Adam lambert

I stood there trying to wrap myself up but failing due to it ripping apart. I used the selotape to keep parts in place. When I was done I looked ridiculous but part of me knew as I looked in the mirror that if I got an urgent case of the shits I would be fine.

As night fell and time past I was dealt with giving kids dressed up in an array of costumes their sweets. Most of them were modeling creepy pasta characters I noticed when handing a bag of sweets to a boy dressed up as Jeff the killer, a good one in fact.

When 8 o clock came I was starting to pack the treats away when I heard the doorbell ring. I signed wondering who would be out collecting still at this time.

I opened the door to see the piece of horse shit called Jean kirstien at my door

"What?" I asked annoyed

"I though I'd pay you a visit and get some treats" he said

"Treats? We don't have hay" I smirked

"Whatever" he sighed

"Your costume is shit" he said "why are you even home shouldn't you be partying with Erwin? Haha he left you to party didn't he?"

I tore a loose square part of my costume off and handed it to him.

"Take this and wipe the bullshit from your mouth Jean and why are you here? Did Marco finally realise how much of a dick you are?" I smirked

"He's doing homework actually and can I just have my sweets" he sighed

"Fine" I said turning around and bending over to retrieve the bowel from the floor

*RIP*

My eyes widened realising what had just happened.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA OH MY GOD!" Jean screamed taking something out his pocket which I believed to be a phone

I turned around looking at him with a red face.

"GET OUT!" I screamed runing towards the door. He closed it himself.

"Can I at least get my sweets?" He asked

I tipped the whole bowel though the letterbox.

~half 8~

I was talking to Erwin on the phone.

"Erwin if you see an inappropriate photo of me online from Jean can you report it please"

"What happened?"

"My costume had a rip in the back"

"Omg haha XD"

"Poor you"

"That's twice he's mucked up my Halloween. I don't know which one was more painful... the first one or the one now"

"Erwin help me kill Jean.."

"Happily I'll just wait for the best moment"

~2 months later~

Today at school was Christmas jumper day where as you could guess we wore a jumper and payed a £1 to charity for doing so.

That morning I raked through the deep space of what was my closet looking for some jumper with some silly Christmas quotes on them or pictures. But after a while I found a red jumper with a reindeer on it. The only problem with it was the fact what it had to little pom poms for the decoration on the anterlers where my chest was so there was a chance some little shit will flick them for a laugh. 

As you probably know I love Christmas, not for the presents but for the family time since we really don't bond over the span of the year. Erwin on the other hand wasn't really one for Christmas at all. He isn't very merry, willing to donate to people or a gift giver. He's a big browed scrooge.

I walked into school and up to the space outside my form room. Nobody was there so I walked to outside my form room where Mr pixis was sitting at his desk and smiled happily . The relationship sir and I had was pretty good since I wasn't ever in trouble and worked hard so I was allowed to come in earlier than others so we could talk about stuff or whatever we wanted. This occasion since it was Christmas I got him a little something to drink as a thanks for dealing with everyone's (expecially Jean's) shit that they give him plus the bald jokes  thrown at him by other students all the time.

"Morning sir" I smiled

"Ah Chloe come in" he smiled back

"Sir I got you a little present for your troubles this year" I said taking it out my bag and putting it on his desk

He looked at the package.

"Very generous of you Chloe, I'll open it now" he said starting to pick at the bag that it was held in.

When he did open it his face lit up with a teethy smile.

"Whisky!" He cheered "that's the good stuff thank you!"

"It was no problem sir" I assured picking up the protective paper stuffing and walking to the bin to dispose of it before heading back

"May I just ask" he started "how did you get your hands on this?"

"I asked my mum to pop in to get some sir" I explained "I gave her the money"

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god I though you had got it without being ID'ed or even worse you stole it" he admitted

Cheek of it.

"Oh sir no need to worry about me and alcohol" I said " I don't have any intention to ever drink"

"Ah your just saying that" he laughed

"I'm telling the truth alcohol and people consuming it gives me some kind of weird anxiety that makes me quite scared in a sense" I explained

"Alright then" he said

I heard a knock on the window separating the class and the corridor. We looked there and I saw Erwin standing trying to get my attention.

I lifted a brow and he motioned for me to come see him. I stepped outside to see him in a green jumper with a snowman on it also the carrot nose was 3D.

"Nice jumper" I said

"Err it's terrible my mum picked it out" he explained

"It's not bad just be careful with that carrot before you poke my eyes out" I said moving it out the way of my face

"Says you pom pom Nipples" he laughed prodding one for me to wack his hand away

~time skip to English~

I was in English with Hanji and Mikasa when Mrs High started taking about Christmas decorations.

"I'm going to have to decorate the room for Christmas soon" she started "would any of you be willing to help me during a lunchtime?"

I put my hand up.

"I'll be happy to do it Mrs and I'll bring my friends along to help" I said

"Great!" She smiled "come around tomorrow lunchtime will you?"

"Ok" I said

~tomorrow break~

"Come on guys..." I whined "pppllllleeeaaassseee!!"

"I'll don't like her anyways Levi" Erwin said "she told me off for telling sombody to kill themselves"

I internally sighed.

"Nanaba said they would Erwin come on" I sighed

"Nuu" he whined

"I'll buy you a pack of cakes" I said resorting to last measures " the ones with cream in the middle that you like"

He sat thinking for a minute before looking at me.

"Deal" he said

~lunch~

We stood outside her room until she was done talking to theses girls about something until we walked in eager to help, except Erwin of course.

"Where should we start Mrs?" I asked

"There's a massive bag in my cupboard full of decorations if you want to start there" she said and I walked over opening the cupboard searching for what we needed to start.

About 10 minutes everyone got a little bit bored so I went over to Mrs and asked her something which she nodded to. About a minute later I put it on. It was 'price tag' by Jesse J. It would hopefully liven everyone up.

~20 minutes later~

20 minutes had passed and they seemed to be up to their same old tricks again as Mrs was sitting there laughing as I was being turned into a tree with lights by my friends.

"Are you having fun now Erwin?" I smirked holding the plug in my free hand.

"I like this fun" he smiled

"Whatever just light it up" I sighed handing him the plug to put in the socket

"There we are" Nanaba said standing back with the others to admire their work

"Do I look fabulous?" I said

"You sure do" Erwin smirked


	7. Chapter 7

The days were aproaching to my 15th birthday and I was planning to have a great time after last year's plans with Eren fell though quicker than a rhino on quicksand.

This year I wanted better, I wanted time, I wanted love, I wanted Erwin....not like that.....well...I don't know.

I was in science with Erwin chatting about my plans for my birthday.

"I don't really know what I want though but I hope what I get is nice and I can use it more than once to be honest" I explained

"It's next week isn't it?" He asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Can't make it, I've got a family thing" he answered

That sounded familiar...

"Oh what family thing do you have?" I asked

"My mum's birthday is 2 days before yours and as annoying as it sounds she has a 3 day celebration for it. It gets wild,very wild" he explained

"Wow" I said "your planning to get pissed aren't you?"

"Yep" he laughed " bring on the Vodka!"

"Sure you do that just don't call me from within your bath tub absolutely drunk off your balls with your clothes still on and water in the bath again" I sighed

"When did I ever do that!?!?" He explained

"This morning at 1:28" I said giving him my straight face

"Oh yeah....sorry" he laughed

"I'm used to it Erwin" I smirked

"That reminds me what do you want, I'm a little low on money at the moment but I'm sure I'll figure something out" he said "anything in mind"

"Well.." I said with a extremely weird idea in mind

"Leevvi tell mehh" he whined

"I want to touch it" I stated "well them"

"Touch what..." he said slightly scared

.

.

.

.

"Your eyebrows" I breathed

"Wut?" He said baffled with my choice

"I want to be able to touch your brows whenever I want Erwin" I said

"Is there something you aren't telling me here Levi?" He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Do you have a thing for eyebrows?" He asked

I smirked.

"Yeah..I do Erwin and Yours are the best I've ever seen" I smiled

"Er ok" he said

" when i first met you I saw your eyebrows before your face" I laughed

"And I thought to myself: DAAAAAMMNN BOY YOU GOT SOME GOOD ASS BROWS BOI!" I laughed "gimme some of that"

"I know I do" he smirked "go on"

"Really?" I asked surprised "are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead" he said

I looked at him and lifted my hand up towards his face. One last look of approval which he nodded to until I touched them.

"Well" Erwin said looking up at my hand

"They're how do I say this....nice" I smirked

"Dude that's gayyyyy" we heard a voice say from the row in front of us

"SHUT IT JEAN!" We both shouted

Oh yeah I hadn't mentioned Jean in about a year haven't I? that was because I hadn't been in any of his classes except from the ones which involve your form group but now I'm in 3 of his lessons and he's already succeeded in driving me and also Erwin crazy.

"What ever..." he turned round and started flirting with this girl called Alexa who Erwin and I could both agree was a C.U.N.T

I let go of his brows.

"The experience was great until horse shit had to inturup us" I sighed

"Supid horse" he smirked and I laughed

~time skip to 4pm~

I was sitting in my room watching some YouTube when I was called down by my parents. I went down stairs to see them sitting together on there seats looking way too lovey dovey and happy for them.

"Sit down Chloe" My mother gestured and I did on my sofa

"There's something we need to talk about" my dad started looking smiley

"She ain't pregnant is she?" I said to my dad with a look

"No your mum isn't" he laughed

"Were here to talk about your birthday" he started "we've got you something we think you'll like"

"Can't wait then" I said

"The box is in the garage if you want a look" he smiled and I stood up to walk though the kitchen and into the garage.

And there it was a box bigger than myself.

"I'll have to put it up for you early hours of your birthday since I'll be at work when you wake up" my dad explained to me

"Put it up?" I questioned confused

"Kutchel can I tell him?" He asked and my mother nodded

I stood for a sec thinking what it could be but nothing came to mind.

"Chloe we know how you said you wanted something you can use often well we remembered what you were saying about you wanting to have some exercise without leaving the home well we got something for you to do that" my dad smiled

I stood there for a minute looking at them with a "you kidding me" face but soon snapped out of it.

"Thank you" I said quietly

~the next day in science~

I was in biology with Mr Plates the most relaxed teacher ever and I was chatting to Erwin about me getting a crosstrainer/bike in one for my birthday.

"Arraahhh I though I was getting something better!' I explained

"What are you getting?" Sir asked and the class looked at Erwin and I in the back

"Well you see sir it's my birthday next week and my parents thought it would be a great idea to get me a exercise machine for my birthday and nothing else.." I sighed

Sir chucked to himself.

"Chloe at least you can get some exercise and you can maybe imagine your walking in the country side or something I know how much you like nature" he suggested

"Believe me sir the only nature I'll see from on it is my cat licking it's bottom" I smirked

~Sunday~

I woke up around 6 am and went to the bathroom where I looked in the mirror at myself.

"Happy birthday me" I sighed and got dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen where I went to the fridge and fetched myself an egg and milk before walking to the cupboard and fetching a bowel.

I cracked the egg and mixed milk in before placing it in the mirowave to cook.

Whilst it was cooking I decided to play some music to get my birthday celebration on. I grabbed an orange to squeeze before putting on "Birthday" by Katy Perry to start my morning off with.

.

.

.

"Chloe"

.

.

"Chloe!"  
.

.  
"CHLOE!"

"HMM what!?!?" I said zoning back in

"Your scrambled eggs are burning" mum smirked

"Oh sugary balls" I cursed rushing over

It wasn't no surprise since much like Erwin I can't cook to save my life anytime. I pulled them out trying not to burn myself on the steaming eggs.

A minute later I sat on the breakfast bar eating my eggs when my mum spoke.

"Eat up your aunt is coming soon with your gift" she smiled

Hopefully it's better than theirs were.

~time skip~

"Here Chloe" my aunt smiled passing me a quite floppy gift. It seemed like an item of clothing.

I opened it to find a scarf which was coloured a deep blue. I smiled in joy giving her a hug to thank her for such such a great present.

"Mum I'm going out to get my cake" I said standing up and grabbing my coat keeping the scarf on

I walked in the cold air until I reached my local shopping centre where I picked up a cat cake since it was cute.

I felt a buzz and looked at the message. It was from Erwin.

"Happy Birthday :* "

"Thanks :* "

~13 days later~

It was Halloween today and I was planning to hand the sweets out to the children that came to the door tonight. No parties, no collecting myself and hardly no effort just giving stuff out.

Around 6 pm I was packing g the sweet bags when I felt a buzz from my phone. It was Erwin.

"Levi"

"Erwin"

"I'm a vampire hehe"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Aww I didn't realise you liked going out with the children"

"Are you going out with little Brother?" 

"I don't and I would never go out with him!"

"He's alright Erwin and he seems to be besties with my other cousin Lee"

"He's a dick anyways how do i look?"

He sent a photo of him dressed up.

"Woah"

"You look sexy as fùck"

"I know"

"You can bite me any time ;)"

"Will do XD"

"Yay"

"So where are you going then?"

"This party with my mum at this haunted place"

"Is she dressing up?"

"Yeah she's being a dead nurse"

"Are you dressing up?"

"Yeah I'm handing sweets outs so I'm dressing up as a mummy"

"Oh what bandages are you using?"

"Toilet paper"

"Taking inspiration from what I did to Farlan that one time in the toilets Levi?"

"Of course :)"

~time skip~

While I was waiting for mum to get me some toilet paper and sellotape I listened to some music. The song was 'ghost town' by Adam lambert

I stood there trying to wrap myself up but failing due to it ripping apart. I used the selotape to keep parts in place. When I was done I looked ridiculous but part of me knew as I looked in the mirror that if I got an urgent case of the shits I would be fine.

As night fell and time past I was dealt with giving kids dressed up in an array of costumes their sweets. Most of them were modeling creepy pasta characters I noticed when handing a bag of sweets to a boy dressed up as Jeff the killer, a good one in fact.

When 8 o clock came I was starting to pack the treats away when I heard the doorbell ring. I signed wondering who would be out collecting still at this time.

I opened the door to see the piece of horse shit called Jean kirstien at my door

"What?" I asked annoyed

"I though I'd pay you a visit and get some treats" he said

"Treats? We don't have hay" I smirked

"Whatever" he sighed

"Your costume is shit" he said "why are you even home shouldn't you be partying with Erwin? Haha he left you to party didn't he?"

I tore a loose square part of my costume off and handed it to him.

"Take this and wipe the bullshit from your mouth Jean and why are you here? Did Marco finally realise how much of a dick you are?" I smirked

"He's doing homework actually and can I just have my sweets" he sighed

"Fine" I said turning around and bending over to retrieve the bowel from the floor

*RIP*

My eyes widened realising what had just happened.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA OH MY GOD!" Jean screamed taking something out his pocket which I believed to be a phone

I turned around looking at him with a red face.

"GET OUT!" I screamed runing towards the door. He closed it himself.

"Can I at least get my sweets?" He asked

I tipped the whole bowel though the letterbox.

~half 8~

I was talking to Erwin on the phone.

"Erwin if you see an inappropriate photo of me online from Jean can you report it please"

"What happened?"

"My costume had a rip in the back"

"Omg haha XD"

"Poor you"

"That's twice he's mucked up my Halloween. I don't know which one was more painful... the first one or the one now"

"Erwin help me kill Jean.."

"Happily I'll just wait for the best moment"

~2 months later~

Today at school was Christmas jumper day where as you could guess we wore a jumper and payed a £1 to charity for doing so.

That morning I raked through the deep space of what was my closet looking for some jumper with some silly Christmas quotes on them or pictures. But after a while I found a red jumper with a reindeer on it. The only problem with it was the fact what it had to little pom poms for the decoration on the anterlers where my chest was so there was a chance some little shit will flick them for a laugh. 

As you probably know I love Christmas, not for the presents but for the family time since we really don't bond over the span of the year. Erwin on the other hand wasn't really one for Christmas at all. He isn't very merry, willing to donate to people or a gift giver. He's a big browed scrooge.

I walked into school and up to the space outside my form room. Nobody was there so I walked to outside my form room where Mr pixis was sitting at his desk and smiled happily . The relationship sir and I had was pretty good since I wasn't ever in trouble and worked hard so I was allowed to come in earlier than others so we could talk about stuff or whatever we wanted. This occasion since it was Christmas I got him a little something to drink as a thanks for dealing with everyone's (expecially Jean's) shit that they give him plus the bald jokes  thrown at him by other students all the time.

"Morning sir" I smiled

"Ah Chloe come in" he smiled back

"Sir I got you a little present for your troubles this year" I said taking it out my bag and putting it on his desk

He looked at the package.

"Very generous of you Chloe, I'll open it now" he said starting to pick at the bag that it was held in.

When he did open it his face lit up with a teethy smile.

"Whisky!" He cheered "that's the good stuff thank you!"

"It was no problem sir" I assured picking up the protective paper stuffing and walking to the bin to dispose of it before heading back

"May I just ask" he started "how did you get your hands on this?"

"I asked my mum to pop in to get some sir" I explained "I gave her the money"

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god I though you had got it without being ID'ed or even worse you stole it" he admitted

Cheek of it.

"Oh sir no need to worry about me and alcohol" I said " I don't have any intention to ever drink"

"Ah your just saying that" he laughed

"I'm telling the truth alcohol and people consuming it gives me some kind of weird anxiety that makes me quite scared in a sense" I explained

"Alright then" he said

I heard a knock on the window separating the class and the corridor. We looked there and I saw Erwin standing trying to get my attention.

I lifted a brow and he motioned for me to come see him. I stepped outside to see him in a green jumper with a snowman on it also the carrot nose was 3D.

"Nice jumper" I said

"Err it's terrible my mum picked it out" he explained

"It's not bad just be careful with that carrot before you poke my eyes out" I said moving it out the way of my face

"Says you pom pom Nipples" he laughed prodding one for me to wack his hand away

~time skip to English~

I was in English with Hanji and Mikasa when Mrs High started taking about Christmas decorations.

"I'm going to have to decorate the room for Christmas soon" she started "would any of you be willing to help me during a lunchtime?"

I put my hand up.

"I'll be happy to do it Mrs and I'll bring my friends along to help" I said

"Great!" She smiled "come around tomorrow lunchtime will you?"

"Ok" I said

~tomorrow break~

"Come on guys..." I whined "pppllllleeeaaassseee!!"

"I'll don't like her anyways Levi" Erwin said "she told me off for telling sombody to kill themselves"

I internally sighed.

"Nanaba said they would Erwin come on" I sighed

"Nuu" he whined

"I'll buy you a pack of cakes" I said resorting to last measures " the ones with cream in the middle that you like"

He sat thinking for a minute before looking at me.

"Deal" he said

~lunch~

We stood outside her room until she was done talking to theses girls about something until we walked in eager to help, except Erwin of course.

"Where should we start Mrs?" I asked

"There's a massive bag in my cupboard full of decorations if you want to start there" she said and I walked over opening the cupboard searching for what we needed to start.

About 10 minutes everyone got a little bit bored so I went over to Mrs and asked her something which she nodded to. About a minute later I put it on. It was 'price tag' by Jesse J. It would hopefully liven everyone up.

~20 minutes later~

20 minutes had passed and they seemed to be up to their same old tricks again as Mrs was sitting there laughing as I was being turned into a tree with lights by my friends.

"Are you having fun now Erwin?" I smirked holding the plug in my free hand.

"I like this fun" he smiled

"Whatever just light it up" I sighed handing him the plug to put in the socket

"There we are" Nanaba said standing back with the others to admire their work

"Do I look fabulous?" I said

"You sure do" Erwin smirked


	8. Chapter 8

In January Erwin and I had found out about this anime convention taking place in June of this year and we were certain we wanted to go. When we had mentioned it Mikasa and also Hanji wanted to come along.

When this was the case Erwin was happy about Mikasa coming but was posses when it came to Hanji. He said that she's just going along with the craze with no information at all. She's just watched a few shows and that's it, it's nowhere near your show count of 204. That's how he put it. Also as impressive as my show count is it's just years worth of supressng my emotions with a source of entertainment.

As for cosplay myself, mikasa and Hanji were planning to go as ourselves whilst Erwin wanted to cosplay but the problem was.. as who?

Over last few months Erwin had sent me an array of costumes through photos which he wanted me to judge.  
Some were great and we're terrible and I mean terrible.

It was one night which he sent me something unusual.

I felt a buzz. It was a message from Erwin.

"How about this?"

He sent a photo of what looked like some kind of leather strap bondage thing.

"Kinky ;)"

"Yeah I saw this and I though to myself this would be funny to wear"

"Where we're going isn't that type of convention Erwin XD"

"I know that levi, I just think it would be funny"

"Close your tab when your done you'll give your mum a heart attack XD"

Tomorrow was parents evening and I thought it would be a great opportunity for our parents to meet. Well.. half our parents since my father is at work and his is....somewhere. That means it was our mothers who had to meet. Knowing my mum and her mouth this would go terribly.

~ the next day at 7pm~

My mum and I were walked through the tables full of my teachers talking to them as we went through the crowd. To my disappointment there was no sign of my Geography teacher who teaches the lesson which I'm best at. Also there was no sign of Erwin anywhere. I had tried my best to call and text him but there was no answer.

I was talking to my French teacher when I saw a blonde head bob along the crowd. I turned to my mum.

"There!" I pointed getting her attention

"Ooh let's go talk to them Chloe" she said rushing into the crowd trying to get a hold of him with me not too far behind.

They were talking to someone so mum decided to spy from a distance.

"Chloe" she said

"What?" I sighed

"I think I know her sister" she smiled

"How?" I asked

"She works in the shopping centre" she explained

"Ooh" I said

When they had finished talking to this person I walked up to Erwin and my mum started talking.

"Excuse me do you have a sister who works in the nearby shopping centre?" She asked

"Yeah I do" Erwin's mum answered

As for the looks of Miss Smith she was taller than Erwin and had dyed red hair. She looked a lot like Erwin.

~10 minutes later~

"So I hear my Erwin and your Chloe are going to this thing in June" she smiled

"Yeah it was quite expensive" my mum smiled

"And don't even talk to me about cosplay I walked into the living room last night to see him passed out on the laptop and I had to look twice with what he was looking at on amazon" she started

"What?" My mum asked

"Some strappy outfit thing" she said with wide eyes "I stood there thinking to myself...my son's into bondage"

I broke out laughing.

"Mum!" Erwin whined

"Ah look at that" she smiled "are you embarrassed?"

My mum giggled

"Then when he explained what he was ordering he was going to use with her I was thinking what do those two get up to" she laughed

"Ah it sounds better then most of the woman these days all they're into is money and looks" she explained "why won't you be a man?!"

Erwin's mum nodded.

I kind of am mother... and anyways your just saying that to sound relatable. Normally if you see anything like that you would throw a fit.

"Yeah" we both said

~30 mins later~

After we had finished talking to them we took the bus home where I texted Erwin.

"Your mum seems nice tell her it was nice meeting her"

"She said the same thing about your mum"

"She isn't as nice as she seems"

"Same on my end and you know it"

~Saturday~

I was due to meet Erwin and Hanji at our local shopping centre. I was wearing a checkered button up, skinny jeans, boots and a grey beanie.

I waited at the main bus stop leaning on the railing as I waited for any of them to show up. I listened to music. The song was 'sleepwalker' by Adam Lambert

A few minutes after the song was over I saw Hanji in her usual happy cheery selfie almost hopping towards me in joy.

"Levi~" she sang

"Hanji" I replied same as always

She sat beside me.

"Where's Erwin?" She asked

"Who knows" I sighed

I then got a message off Erwin.

"Are you there yet?"

"We're already there"

"Is Hanji there?"

"Yeah that's why I said we're"

"Damn it I'm busy getting dressed"

"Stay there and wait for me"

"Of course"

 

"Is he coming soon?" Hanji asked

"He's...on his way" I sighed

Me and Hanji proceeded to talk normally until she said something unusual.

"Levi" she started

"Yeah" I answered

"You know you and Erwin" she said

"Where are you taking this" I sighed

"You seem to have a strong bond with him" she smiled

"Yeah" I said

"Do you see yourselves as friends or more than that?" She smiled

"God you're nosey...maybe a bit" I said quietly

She giggled

"What!?" I blushed

"I think you should try" she smiled gently

"I would like to but he's straight and doesn't go for guy, not even the trans ones like me I believe" I sighed "isn't it still too early?"

"It'll be a year in 4 months since you and Eren broke up" she pointed out

"Yeah but-

"If you care to remember Eren moved on how fast?" She smirked

"3 days" I sighed

"See if he can do that you can too" she said "do you have any of them thoughts about him?"

"Eren or Erwin?" I asked

"Both" she answered

"Well.. I have the odd dream about Eren bit it isn't anything sexual and when it comes to Erwin let's just say the furthest we've got in my dreams is a make out" I explained

"How far with Eren?" She asked "if it did get sexual"

"Make out and some light touching here and there" I explained

"Ooh" she smirked

"Don't do that" I said

"About them dreams do you.." she started

"No I don't" I said "you sound like Farlan anyways here's Erwin"

~1 week later~

Today Erwin and I had planned to go see 'Deadpool' at the Cinema closer to us also there's a massive shopping centre which holds it so we planned to shop as well.

He told me to meet him ouside this clothes store near one of the exits on the other side of the building. What a weird choice.

Whilst I was waiting a walked into the store to Browse at different things. Erwin had told me he was in the car and about 10 minutes away from here but that acually means that's he's getting dressed and going to be late. I walked through the aisles looking at the clothes and other various things. Whist doing so I listened to 'not strong enough' by Apocalyptica

I was in the make up aisle and I saw some eyeliner tests. Let me just say I'm not a one for wearing makeup but I was bored. So I walked in front of a mirror and carefully applied it. When done I felt a buzz which was likely from Erwin. It was.

"I'm here"

"Shit" I cursed realising I had makeup still on. I tried to rub it off but it didn't remove and it ended up smudging. I walked out the store to meet him which he greeted me with a smile.

"Nice eyeliner" he said

"Really?" I asked

"It suits you" he pointed out making me smile

"Thanks" I said with a little smile

"We need to meet my older sister at the cinema so she can seat to the tickets" he explained and I nodded

We started walking until Erwin said

"Levi which way is the cinema?" He asked

"Haven't you been there before?" I asked

"Yeah I have but I couldn't remember where it is" he explained "...crap"

"What?" I asked

"She said if we aren't there in the next minute she's leaving us to do it ourselves" he said looking at his phone

"Let's go then" I said grabbing him and running where we need to go. When we got there I looked down realising where I grabbed. His hand. I pulled away blushing slightly.

We walked up to this girl who looked to be about 20.

"Hello Amy" Erwin sighed

"Hello Erwin" she smiled "right let's get you two sorted" she said walking up to the desk with us "2 tickets for Deadpool please"

"That'll be £14 please" the lady at the desk said

I pulled out £10 for my ticket and Erwin pulled out a £50 note of all things.

"Erwin I have a £20 on me if you want to use that to seat to both tickets" I suggested and he nodded.

I gave the money to Erwin who payed the lady.

"Do I give you the change?" He asked

"Yes Erwin!" His sister said "sorry about that I have no idea where we got him from"

"Meh I'm awkward" he sighed

"We realised that" she said taking the money off him and giving it me." I'll see you later" she said walking off with her friend

We had an hour until we were due to see the movie so we decided to go to this sweet shop on the bottom floor which specialised in American candy. We walked in and Erwin made his way to the chocolate aisle.

"Ah Hersheys" he smiled

"Hersheys?" I asked

"Haven't you had a bar before?" He questioned

"Nope" I said

"You need to" he assured

With that I picked up a plain,white chocolate and cookies and cream since I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity in front of me. He got a butt load of stuff which he made me carry until he was ready to pay.

I payed since I wasn't going to let him pay with a £50 note like he almost did with the movie tickets.

Afterwards we were walking around when we came across a shop.

"That shop looks interesting we should go in" he said pointing to a shop that I had been in once before

"We can't go in Erwin we'll get told off " I said

"Why?" He asked

"Don't you see" I said "it's a sex shop"

"Ooh I just saw the stockings in the front" he said

"What the hell would you need with stockings!?" I explained

"It's a well known fact that men suit them as well" he said "I've always wanted to invest in some"

"If you ever do send me a picture " I smirked

"What do you think it's like in there?" He asked

"I've been there once before" I sighed "it was traumatising"

"How?" He asked "tell meh"

I sighed.

"Well I was walking past with my mum and I joked saying it was her favorite shop then she took me in and we walked to the back where the toys are kept. She put her hand in a tub of lube then went on to walk up to the butt plugs and said they where weird shaped vibrators. I then quietly said that they were butt plugs which then she was confused so I had to explain where they go. She then asked why I knew what they were. Here comes the traumatising bit Erwin.. she picks up this massive pink rubber vibrating dildo and accidentally turns it on and drops it." I explained

"Oh dear" he said

"It went flopping around the floor and I had to go chase after it across the store" I said

"Oh my god" he laughed

~time skip to movie~

We were sat down and enjoying the movie when the scene changed and things went a bit extreme. Sexually extreme.

My eyes widerned and I leaned over to Erwin.

"Their not actually doing it are they?.." I asked watching the main character's love interest ride him quite passionately.

"They are" he said

"I don't believe tha-"

The angle changed.

"Well that is an angle" I said with wide eyes and Erwin giggled

A few moments later after a lot of sex scenes it changed to them using a strap on.

"Kinky and hopefully me in the upcoming years" I said and Erwin nodded "where do I get one?"

Later on there was a moment when the bad guy asked Deadpool what his name was. Deadpool didn't answer so I leaned over to Erwin.

"Jean Cena" I whispered and Erwin covered his mouth trying to hide a laugh

"Levi I'm going to kill you" he strained to say without laughing but smirking madly.

About half way through I looked at Erwin who was watching the movie I really wanted to try something so I did just that. I reached my right hand over and placed it on his trying to make it look like I was meaning to grab my drink. To my absolute surprise he took a hold of my hand with his then turned his head around and smiled a smile I had never saw from him before he turned back around to watching the movie.

I took a moment to think. This was really nice to be honest. I had always wanted to do this stuff with Eren: hold hands, go see a movie and laugh together. It was just a vision of the past now.

When the movie had finished we walked out and we still had our hands together. My father was due to pick us up so we walked together still hand in hand until we reached the car when he let go.

The ride back was in complete silence.

~that night~

My parents were out until 5 cause of work and I had fallen asleep at around about 6 since I was tired after today.

I awoke feeling light headed and really hot. I couldn't breath at all it seemed.

"What..the..hell" I said trying to sit up and succeeded

I pushed the hair out my face and tried to figure out what was wrong. I didn't have a runny nose or cough from what I could tell.

I then felt something that I had felt about half a year ago and at the time that thing with Eren happened.

I had a feeling down there.

When it did happen that first time I didn't do anything due to the circumstances that caused it in the first place.

Now was different.

I had never done this before so I did the first thing that came to mind. I lay back down and took a few deep breaths before trying to think what Farlan had once said to do if I ever do this.

"Don't think about it just go in hard and fast...it'll come haha come, naturally"

"No no" I said shaking my head at that idea

A different thought then came to mind. This one was off Eren.

"Think about someone touching you"

It was the only thought that made sense so I went with that plan.

I lay there breathing in and out gently until I was focused. I began to think about it and as I did my hands lazily glided around around my body. I closed my eyes. I thought of somebody there in my presence. A certain someone who I wouldn't want to admit I done this over, Erwin. I thought about him kissing my lips slowly then making their way to my neck.

 

"Haa" I gasped as I pinched my neck

I then drew my hands over my chest and down my stomach where I pulled down the waistband of my underwear to let myself free pretending it was him doing so. My underwear was stopped and clung at just below my knees.

I sighed at the sudden relief and the slight cold air hitting there.

I started to softly touch there groaning slightly from the contact. Until I moved my legs apart slighty so I had access to my clit. Pushing slightly so my fingers were passed the outer skin and into the soft inner parts I felt it on my fingertips. I moved my hand quite slowly taking my time, trying to gain an understanding on what this feeling felt like.

I kept on thinking about him and I soon felt a growing feeling and I knew that this must be it. My hand worked a lot faster and my quiet groans and whines soon became gasps and low key moans.

 

"Ngh~"

"Ha..god~"

"Nearly there~"

I was there.

"Ha..ha..oh god!~ fuc-Ahhh!hmmm~"

I shot my head back and shook letting the feeling take me as I came with a loud moan before quickly covering my mouth during to keep my voice down. I could feel the tingles everywhere: my skin, my heart, my lungs. My whole body felt it just became a feather and all my troubles had melted away. My right hand that I used shook slightly from the experience. I could feel the odd thump from inside me.

Once I could think again I opened my eyes and lay there breathing.

"Shit~" I breathed running my clean hand through my hair slightly damp with sweat

I then realised that I went at it with nothing to use as I sat up to look down at myself and my currently  spasming hand what we're kind of messy from the dampness that was there before I started.

I lay back down smirking to myself.

"Haha" I smirked "not bad"


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day of the con that I had been talking about for the last few months. The convention was situated in Newcastle at the football stadium. It was due to start at 10 and everyone had to get ready so we could get there on time. Erwin had appointed me with the duty of waking him and Mikasa up since she was staying there so time could be saved. Also I was in charge of getting Hanji there by my family's car. Oh and my mum had a thing with the scouts today that's she's attending since I'm going here instead if there.

It was 5 o'clock in the morning and I awoken by my alarm. This alarm is to wake them two up.

I turned off the alarm and went onto my contacts where I called him. Whilst waiting for him to answer I rubbed my eyes to clear the sleep from them.

"Morning Erwin" I said

"*groans* morning *yawn*" he yawned

"Are we sleepy?" I asked

"Very... we've been up all night" he explained

"Why?" I sighed "god your gonna ne so tired by the end of the day your brows will fall off"

I heard a quiet chuckle on the other end.

"Hopefully not" he smiled weakly "I need more coffee"

"You do realise when all this caffeine runs out you two will be on the floor?" I pointed out

"You can carry me" he laughed

"That ain't going to happen..." I said "you'll break my spine"

"You calling me fat Levi?!" He explained

"No I'm just saying that your tall and muscly and comparing that me it ain't going to work" I explained

"Meh" he said

"Meh" I returned "how's Mikasa doing?"

"Passed out on my giant collection of plushies that I received off you over time" he sighed

I felt another buzz realising that Erwin had sent a photo of Mikasa asleep on the plushies. I smiled to myself. How adorable.

"Awww" I smiled "that's so cute"

"I know" he giggled

"Why we're you two up all night for?" I asked

"Finishing my cosplay" he said

"Oh so you finally decided" I said "what you going as?"

"Someone from black butler" he said

"Sebastian?" I said

"Nope" he answered

"My bae Grell?" I asked

"No" he said

"Claude?" I said

"Almost" he said

"I don't know" I sighed

"Alois" he said

"Oh my god" I laughed "this will be fun to see"

"I look fabulous in it though" he said

"The stocking and teh booty shorts though Erwin" I laughed

"I can still rock them" he said

"I can't wait to see" I laughed

~time skip to 8:30~

I was ready and was sitting on my bed. I had told Hanji to be at my house for this time as because my mum had to get down to a beach for the scouts thing.

It turned to 8:35 and my nerves started to act up as usual.

"Where is she?" I said picking at my hands nervously and breathing a little shakily

To calm my nerves I had to listen to some music. Anything would do to distract me. I put my buds in ready when my mum cam though the door asking where she is.

"Where is she!??!" My mum asked

"I don't have a clue and I'm freaking out!" I explained

~9:30~

When we finally got there and I dragged her late ass out of the car and into the line. I was giving her a speech about punctuality when I received a call off Erwin. Saying he was there and asking where we were. Buy ye time this happened we were no longer at the end of the line as my joined on behind us.

"Come to the back if the line" he whined

"Hell no we're near the front!" I said

"I'm not going to push in" he said

"Nice to know you developed sympathy within the last few hours" I said annoyed

"Don't be cheeky" he said

"I'm not and get that ass of your over here now!" I explained

"No" he said and hung up

Sun of a bitch.

I grabbed Hanji and walked about 100 people down really pissed off until I spotted him. I aproached quietly and looked away.

"Why you not looking at me for?" He said

I swallowed.

"The shorts and stockings" I said slightly blushing

"Oh" he laughed "care to help ones fell down"

He then proceeded to point to the fallen one.

I bent over, throat dry and pulled it up. During I looked up slightly and went red when I came in sight of the shorts I then realised were tight in areas.

I pulled away looking normal.

~when inside~

We walked inside and went to the first floor when we did so Erwin had a cosplay malfunction with his stockings falling down every two seconds.

We walked inside the room with the stalls in. We started to look around when the next thing I knew Erwin and Mikasa were gone and I just had Hanji beside me.

"Where did they go?" I asked and she shrugged

"No idea" she said "we'll catch up to them eventually"

So Hanji and I continued to look at the stalls for the next hour and to be honest I had a moment which can be explained by a quote by Daniel Howell.

"I think I need this *grabs stuff*"

And oh boy did I get a lot of stuff I didn't need.

About 10 minutes later Hanji tried round to me.

"I don't feel too good Levi" she said " I am gonna call my mum to pick me up"

She did so and we were soon reunited with the iteration two at last.

We sat on the bottom floor looking at what we got.

Erwin had got these little purple devil horns which Mikasa was trying to put on him.

"Owowowoow! Careful!!" He whined squeezing his eyes shut due to the tugging of his hair. When they were on he looked fabulous.

And Mikasa had gotten this Pikachu plushie with a goofie face on it that we all found adorable.

Hanji then went to go leave and said goodbye.

My tensed my brows and got their attention as she walked away.

"Is it me or is that a mark on her ass?" I asked

"Oh god she must of found an italy cosplayer who got a bit too close" erwin smirked

"What did she sit in?" Mikasa said

"She didn't sit down" I said "she just felt unwell"

They both nodded.

"Oh god Hanji has shit stains off a bad stomach!" I laughed and they both nearly choked "or she could be on her period, oh dear"

~car ride home~

We were all in the back with Erwin squished in between Mikasa and I. My dad was making awkward conversation with us all until he said

"Put that song you like on" he said and I nodded.

I then proceeded to play 'bubblegum bitch' by Marina and the diamonds

The song continued playing.

I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

Now for my parody ending

"Down with ya undies and out with ya dicks" I sang

The next thing I heard was them two screaming from laughing due to my unexpected ending.

"OH MY GOD" erwin said almost crying

"I'M CRYING!" Mikasa screamed

"Looks like it worked" I said to my dad

~timeskip~

We had dropped them both off at Erwin's and waved goodbye.

We drove off.

"You know Chloe I think that song is about Erwin" he said " he seems like the 'bubblegum bitch' "

"In that case your no longer singing the parody words that you came up with dad" I sighed

"Why not?" He asked "it's harmless fun"

"If it's based on Erwin" I said

"By accident" he said

"Besides you can't say them words to him" I said

"He seems like he would do it" he said " he's wearing stockings?!?"

I smirked.

"Besides I'm the only person who can tell him to do it"


	10. Chapter 10

~day 1~

I awoke that morning knowing what today was. Works experience. It was when you went out to work to where you want for a week. Without pay of course which the odd person complained about. The idea behind it was to give you a taste of working life and if to see what you picked you ended up liking. The while thing lasted for a week. It was also really important due to the fact that you were graded at the end of it and the marks go towards the future career of your choice.

I had to be at my placement for 8:30 but knowing me the time I want to get there for was 8 since I have a thing for getting to places early.

I didn't really have any idea how to get there but thanks to mum's instructions I was going there by bus. Oh and by the I was going to a primary school for the week since I want to be a teacher once older. I love kids that's why I'm also in the guides. Mainly cause they give you more respect than people of your own age...

~6:30 am~

I was sitting eating some cereal when my mum came in to say something.

"Chloe you know your message bag that you use" she said

I lifted a brow putting another spoonful in my mouth.

"I may of ripped it" she said

"What the hell..." I said "I got that off my grandmother"

I scowled.

"What am I supposed to use now?" I asked

"I do have a handbag" she said

I closed my eyes slowly.

"No" I said

"Go on" she whined

~time skip~

I reached there for 7:50 alongside a leather handbag and walked into the main reception where I saw a lady at the window.

"I'm here for my works experience this week" I said

"Name" she smiled

"Chloe Ackerman" I said and she smiled

"It's assisting work you've signed up for right?" She asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Go sit over there until the other person else arrives" she said and pointed to a set of chairs in the corner.

So I did and sat looking at the wall for the next 30 minutes until I began to grow bored.

Where were they?...

About 10 minutes later a person walked though the door and up to the reception. My eyes widened.

Is that?..it can't be!

The person once done turned around then goes towards the seats that I'm at.

The identity of this person I was right. Jean.

"What are you doing here?" He cursed sitting down beside me

"I could say the same thing to you" I said

The lady came round the corner and we both quickly put on our smiling faces.

"Ok now that your both here I hope that you two will get on well as you'll be working together" she smiled and we both gave each other a gaze of 'you kidding me'

She lead us down a corridoor with her in front of us. Jean and I were bumping each other on the way.

We then reached an area in the lower school. It held year ones and twos.

Jean had been placed in year 2 whilst I year 1.

I had been handed over to a teacher. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Miss Ackerman" she smiled

She looked down to my bag then back at me.

"My bag broke" I said and she slowly nodded

"The kids will be coming in soon so place your bag down over there beside mine" he said "actually do you mind a swapsies that looks of great quality"

I laughed at her comment.

~20 minutes later~

The children started to pile in one after another. I had a good look at them all.

When they noticed me they all looked at me with interest. Two girls came up to me, once with long hair which was in a ponytail that was held by a red bow and a Brown haired girl which also had a ponytail. Ah the ponytail phase.

"Who are you?" The blonde one said

I pointed to my I.D badged and they both held it trying to read the name.

"Miss. Ackerman?" the brown haired one said and I nodded with a smile which she returned

"I'm Leah and that's Matilda" the blinde haired one said pointing to the one who had read my name

"I'll introduce you to our friend when she comes" she said "oh here she is now"

"Keevie! " they said rushing over to her

I stood up from my crouched position to look to see who they were talking about. When my eyes saw her my heart clenched. She had curly dusty blonde hair, rosey cheeks and bright blue eyes also she wasn't a stick figure like the rest of them.

"S-sooo cute" I internally blushed

"Hi" she smiled happily with joy

"Hi" I leaned down and gave her a genuine real smile

~lunch~

The time before lunch was spent doing maths by simulating a shop situation. I found the task pretty nice.

When lunch came I was given the option to stay in or go out. I saw Jean standing there outside the door so he must of wanted me to go out with him. I decided to go out.

We both signed out and went to this field outside school property and sat in this wooden thing.

We both looked at each other.

"So how did it go? " I asked

"Terrible! This kid called me a horse" he said "what about you mouse?"

"Perfect horse shit" I said

"I thought this would be easy but it's far from it" he sighed

"Just cause you don't have your friends to talk to" I said

"You don't either" he pointed out

I tapped my head twice with my finger.

His eyes widened.

"Not physical friends" I laughed

"You're a weirdo" he pointed out

"A fabulous weirdo" I smirked "anyways I'm joking about that friends thing"

"Thank god I thought after all that time with Erwin you were crazy" he said

"I'm already crazy it's just Erwin doesn't lie about who he is and that caused me to let go a bit" I said

"At least you don't have them imaginary friends you joked about haha" he laughed

"Yeah I just have one" I smirked "anyways Jean care for some music?"

"Go ahead" he said "make sure it ain't shit"

"I play whatever the hell I want" I explained

"God I bet it's going to be something girly" he groaned

"Tch you'll see" I smirked

I started to play 'strut' by Adam Lambert  
.

.

.

"Wasn't too bad" he said 

"I could if play much and I mean much better but there's out for lunch kids around so I couldn't" I said

"I doubt it" he smirked and I shoved my phone in his face so he could browse my songs

A few seconds later his eyes widened.

"Jesus I had no idea you were into some of this music at all" he said " from what I heard most of your songs were sung by girls and are girly kind of songs"

"Don't judge me by my cover jeanie boy " I smirked

"Piss off" he cursed

I stood back up walking away back to the school. I flipped him off. 

~last day~

The last 5 days had flown by and I had enjoyed my time there with both teachers and students. They had taught me some great things: patiance,bonding with strangers and most importantly.... to resist the erge to throw the limator off horse shit's face about 30 times that week. Anyways I had survived and was walking in for my last day.

I signed in with the lady at the reception and made my down to the classroom. Once in I turned my phone off and placed my bag to the side beside the wall. I went to each table and picked up the water bottle baskets and brought them to the sinks to refill them one at a time.

"Average for him same for her" I said since no one was here yet

"Half full for you since you sharpened a pencil on me you little shit" I smirked

"Full for my lovely girls" I smiled

I came across Jean's water bottles on the side since both years share the same sink. I picked it up.

I tipped it out and opened a few of the bottles with old water in. I hummed as I poured it in his and gave fresh water to the others. I placed his where I found it and walked back in the classroom.

Mrs still hadn't came in yet so sat and orginised the jars of coins so they had the right coins in each tub. But I soon finished that and went into the craft area and thought about what I could do. I had just remembered what Mrs was planning for today. Making mini beats a.k.a stones made to look like bugs.

I had to get the stones from the office where I check in so I began to walk there and soon saw Jean pulling a massive lumpy bag across the floor.

"Need some help there Jean?" I asked smirking and he nodded. We both grabbed a side and hauled the bag over to the classrooms.

"Peice of cake" he sighed letting go on the last few meters leaving almost dropping it.

"You couldn't even hold it" I said

"Whatever" he sighed and walked over to the paint cuboard

I forgot to mention that the reason that the kids were making these insecty stones was because today the school had a charity day where they were selling stuff to make money for themselves and a charity that delt with guide dogs. I found the cause pretty nice.

~timeskip~

Jean and I were sitting together at break Jean looked miserable and tired whilst I was talking to the kids about things as I was secretly texting Erwin. I was smiling to myself.

I was prodded.

"Miss Ackerman what are you smiling about?" Leah asked looking up

"I'm talking to my friend" I said

"Mr Kirstein?" Matilda asked

"No" I said and Jean shook his head

"Who then?" Leah asked

"Erwin" I smiled

"Is Erwin your friend?" Keevie asked

"He's more than that" I smiled

"Is he your bestie?" Leah asked

"Our relationship is a complicated one to name" I said

"Try and explain" Matilda asked

"He's one of those friends who make you smile whatever, one who always there to protect you and a friend who you can't imagine yourself without" I smiled

They smiled.

Jean shuffled.

"Dude that's pretty g-" he started before catching eyes with me

I sent him a 'don't you dare encourage that type of behaviour in the new generations you horse shit' type of look and he stopped what he going to say.

"Gorgeous explanation there" he sighed

"Wow he seems nice" they smiled "any friend of Miss Ackerman is a friend of ours"

That was nice and all but it wouldn't work as Erwin hates and I mean hates kids while I on the other hand love them to pieces.

"Sure" I said "I'll tell him that"

"Miss .Ackerman?" Keevie started

"Yeah" I said

She grabbed hold of my hand and looked at it.

"That's an interesting scar you have sir" she said "did you fall over?"

"It was an accident caused by a friend" I smiled gently rubbing it slightly "about 2 years ago"

"It still looks new" Matilda pointed out

"Erwin?" Keevie asked looking at it

"No not Erwin" I sighed

I pulled my sleeves up.

"These are though" I said pointing to the odd nail indentations and scratches that scared over

Jeans eyes widened and they looked at them.

"Were those an accident" keevie asked curiously

"No and yes" I said " it's how Erwin does things"

~lunch~

I was on my lunch break with Jean and we were listening to music. The song was 'mercy' by hurts

When done Jean then turned to me with a look on his face.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked and I nodded "I heard a rumour about you few months ago that no one goes on about any more and I want to see if it's true, are you trans?"

I widened my eye at him "what made you think that?"

"Well you look kind of masculine in the face, your bobs aren't massive and your long hair kind of looks like dodgy extensions"

I didn't really know if I should take that as a compliment.

"Hmm you're right Jean but you seem to have it the wrong way round if your assuming I was born a man. I want to become one"

He gave out a "oh I see...Chl...err"

"Levi" I butted in and we remained silent for a little longer.

"I didn't realise that old scar was still so new looking" he sighed "it should of faded by now"

"Yeah it did start to but then I didn't want it to so I dealt with it" I sighed

Jean frowned.

"Levi" Jean said "did you renew the scar yourself?"

"Yeah" I said like nothing was wrong

"Why?" He said annoyed

"Cause maybe I wanted to" I said looking at him

"Levi do you realise what you've done?" He said shocked

I laughed to myself.

"Yeah and so what?" I said " I didn't want to let it disappear that scar off Eren"

"It's not right" he said

"Don't worry renewal was about a year old from when we broke up so I haven't done anything since" I said

He sighed.

"You know we may not get on like our families do but I still watch over you without you knowing" he said

"Aww" I smirked "how precious of you"

"Whatever" he sighed

"Jean" I said

"What?" He sighed

"I caught it off something again you idiot" I smirked "if I were to do that I would have Mikasa with her hands around my throat"

He gritted his teeth.

"You little" he growled and I stood up sticking my tongue out as I walked away

~end of day~

After jean and I had packed everything away we sighed realising that was it for our time here. Before heading out we said thank you to the teachers and pupils. I smiled as keevie, Leah and Matilda gave me a drawing of me in that massive cardigan I wore twice this week and a boy gave a drawing of me on the beach.

Then me and Jean got back our assessment forms from our teachers that looked after us. We decided to look at them once we were out the building but before that we both walked up to the reception to sign out with the lady there.

"Hello there" she smiled "have you enjoyed yourselves?"

We both nodded and handed in our I.D cards and signed out as she unlocked the door. It was raining as we both walked out the building with straight faces.

We reached the courtyard and Jean looked at me.

"So Levi" he said shakily

Oh bitch no.

"Jean don't you dare start cause you'll make me start" I said voice growing shakey

"I'm trying" he said gritting his teeth

I pulled out my umbrella and held it with one hand on its side so it separated us two from each other for good reasons.

"There" I said "now we keep our dignity without the other seeing and stuff"

"Yeah" he sighed

We both walked knowing what the other was going on there side but didn't say anything until the rain stopped and I put the umbrella down. We looked at each other's faces not saying a word about it.

"Once we open these up we go back to our usual way of acting with each other ok? I said

"Ok" he said

We both stood there opening them together with our eyes closed. We opened our eyes to look.

Jean smiled.

"I got all 2s" he said

I looked down at mine and smiled widely.

"Jean" I said

"What?" He asked

I smirked.

"I GOT ALL 1S!" I laughed running ahead and sticking my fingers up at him with a smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" He shouted chasing after me with an annoyed face and I ran off

"Nice to be back to normal again" I sang running away


	11. Chapter 11

It was July and to my delight a game that I had been waiting for for about the last 6 months was released today. Pokemon go.

When it was released finally on the android Google playstore I downloaded it straight away and launched the app excited to play.

I waited until I logged into my Google account and the app started itself up. Once past the loading screen I made my character to look like me of course and went to go choose my nickname which I heard was hard because every single name is taken!

It couldn't be that hard could it?

I would have to try this statement out.

Anyways I was on my bed at 4 in the afternoon on a Sunday trying to pick a name.

I typed in Chloe but it was already taken.

"Ok then" I sighed

I typed in Chloe Ackerman but it was still taken.

"As expected" I said

An old nickname came to mind and I mentally cursed myself whist putting it in. Ravioli.

I sighed in relief as it was displayed as taken.

Ch103?

Nope...

Ackermaster?

No...

......HentaiMaster69?

Thank god it was taken!

~timeskip~

What felt like ages had past and I was growing sick of trying to find a unique nickname so I ended up with with..Chloe7044 cause I like that number and it was totally not a number I used on some girly horse game from when I was young....haha. Totally.

When I finally had my name sorted and had received the introduction from this games professor I chose my starting pokemon. Squirtle. I really wanted a feraligater since it was my first ever pokemon and I still love my feralibae to bits but that generation isn't available yet so that's a bummer...

When I got into the game it was late and I was still in my pj's. Other words I wasn't going to go out at all but I did have school tomorrow so I was going to have a pokemon hunt with Erwin and Nanba. Not Mike as he would likely face palm to infinity and back if he knew Erwin and I of all people were playing this game.

~ the next day around lunch~

Erwin, Nanaba and I walked to the grass at the back of the school and launched the app. We walked around until I felt a buzz from the app.

"A CRAB A CRAB I FOUND A CRAB!!!" I shouted and they looked at my screen.

"A PARAS I MEAN A PARAS!" I corrected

I then started touching the screen doing all types of stuff. 

"Erwin how do I do this!??!" I panicked

"Swipe!" He said quickly and it did so

We waited.

.

.

.

"Yes!" I fist pumped " I caught crabs!"

They both smirked at my statement.

"Have you now?" Nanaba smirked

"Yes" I smirked

"Oh god don't bring that up again Levi" he smirked

"What?" Nanaba asked

Erwin and I looked at each other.

"In year 8 there was this rumor that I had crabs all thanks to Eren cause I said I caught a crab at the beach and he didn't read the message propally" I explained

"Wow" she laughed

"I still think it was mean Levi" Erwin said

"Ah it was just some fun" I said "he didn't mean it"

Erwin frowned.

"Just like all the other things" he said looking down towards my hand

"Oh come on don't mention that" I groaned

"Am I just the only one who remembers that?" He said annoyed

"Should I ask?" Nanaba said

"Fine.." I sighed " maybe some things he did mean and no"

"Nice to see you've realised" Erwin said and I just nodded

"Guys I don't want to interior whatever this is but there's a Z-" Nanaba started before being interrupted

"ZUBAT!" I heard a voice call from behind us and I turned around to see Mikasa.

"Are you catching pokemon?" I shouted

"Yeah" she called "there's a ZUBAT around here"

She walked off in a direction and around the corner.

"Ahh damn it" she sighed

"What?" I asked

"I think its on the other side of this gate" she sighed "I'll get it after school"

I leaned over to Erwin.

"We're gonna get it first" I said and he smirked as he nodded

~time skip~

We were sitting on the grass and nothing was showing up due to the lack of walking space we had to use since I'm not going to be wandering the corridors as it's disruptive. Also one thing I've ears from American plays who have had the game for a little bit no is that some pokemon spawn in bad places and the pokestops are in inappropriate area like grave yards. I love pokemon but I would never go into a grave yard to do that. Really disrespectful. Anyways since we had no looking Nanaba and I were listening to some music to pass the time. The song was 'cheap thrills' by Sia

~after lunch~

I was in maths with Hanji and I mentioned the fact that I was playing the game.

"You too" she smiled "have you caught anything yet?"

"Yeah a paras" I said "you?"

"Spearow" she said

"Oh that reminds me I caught a pidgey on the way up here" I explained

"Wow" she smiled "does anybody else than you, Erwin and Nanaba have the app?"

"Oh mikasa does as she was chasing after a zubat that I'm going to get" I explained

~after school~

Erwin and I had headed out the gate towards where that Zubat was and we both launched the app to see if it had moved. Lucky it didn't and also Mikasa couldn't get it due to her having to stay back for music practice.

I tuned A.R on and told Erwin to hold my phone as I walked into the shot with the Pokemon.

I posed and stuck my finger up as he took the shot.

I walked back over to him and received my phone back before trying to catch it.

It broke free and I frowned.

"Get in the Pokéball you shit! " I cursed and thankfully it caught. Erwin caught his as well afterwards.

I then sent the photo to Mikasa with the caption of "XP"


	12. Chapter 12

Opening my eyes today on Tuesday I realised something important, today was my 16th birthday and I am now classed by some as a young adult.

My plans for this year were non existent due to me being at school and I wouldn't have no time afterwards but still I was happy spending time with Erwin and the others on my day.

I headed down stairs once fully dressed and into my kitchen where I saw my mum making eggs and toast as usual.

"Morning" I said walking past her to walk into the garage to grab a drink from the fridge before heading back to her

"Morning my big girl" she smiled and I rolled my eyes

"Big girl?" I smirked "really?"

"Why not?" She said turning around "your 16 now so your an adult almost"

"It's just a birthday and I'm not really an adult" I pointed out

"Don't be stupid Chloe Birthdays are to be celebrated and how aren't you an adult" she questioned

I sighed.

"I'm drinking a Capri-Sun" I sighed

"So" she smirked

"I don't recall seeing a adults with a Capri-Suns in their lunches" I explained

"Hmm maybe I don't want you to be like an adult and you to stay my little girl forever" she smiled

"Sure whatever" I sighed "your egg is burning"

"Damn! " she said taking it off the stove and putting it in a plate "here"

"Oh sure I get the burnt one on my day" I sighed

"You just said it's just a birthday" she said and I frowned

"Tch" I frowned "at least where's my present?"

"Next to where the cat is sleeping in the garage" she said eating an egg and I stood up to go retrieve it.

I walked into the garage and found the Lucy sleeping up on a suitcase and next to her was a gift. It was quite flat. I picked it up and walked back to the kitchen where I opened it. It was a letter.

I raised a brow at my mother.

"Go on" she smiled

I began to open it and once I did I read it all.

My eyes widened.

"This can't be real?" I said shocked

"It is now what do you think?" She said

"I can't" I sighed "I'll not know anybody"

"Yeah but you've heard of this place haven't you Chloe just think about what it can do for you" she smiled

"There's no way I can live where I am now and I'll need a place to stay" I explained

"Turn it over" she said and I read the other side

"Thanks to some old friends of your father's and help from your guide leader we managed to get all this for you" she smiled "Chloe get away and start fresh all you have to do is tick some boxes"

"How do I tell my friends?" I asked

"However you want" she smiled quietly "now tick the boxes"

I did just that and gave it back to her.

"Go get yourself to school" she smiled

What I had signed and ticked had a say towards my future and I had to go for it whatever the cost may be. It'll hurt my friends but I'm not going to say anything yet.

Whilst walking to school with my mind preoccupied I listened to some music to set it straight. The song was 'old money' by Lana del ray

~time skip~

It was lunch and was on my way to Erwin by the grass. I walked over to him. Nanaba in fact had abandoned us and Mike did the exact same. Mike had done so because he became popular due to him speaking out about the new school timetable plus he started drinking alcohol and he FINALLY got rid of his quiff. He ignores us now and acts like he was never friends with us. Fùcking cùnt...

Nanaba on the other hand I can understand her reason as well you see when it comes to the ladies within our group they seem to always develop a weird interest towards Erwin. First Mike trying to steal Erwin off me the cùnt then Nanaba had to go fall in love with Erwin then confess to him. Erwin turned her down having no interest in her at all and that lead to her leaving the group due to embarrassment. Oh and Hanji by the way if you were wondering where on earth she is....well let's just say that it involved Erwin again, be that he started to find her annoying so...er...off she went. Come to think of it why does everyone like Erwin more than me? Must be the eyebrows hypnotising people...must be. On a plus note we gained Mikasa since Eren had done something bad apparently. At least we weren't alone.

"Hia Levi" Mikasa smiled " happy birthday"

I thanked her and sat beside Erwin looking at him.

"Happy birthday" he said quietly and I smiled before he handed my a little package from inside his pants.

"Aww you didn't forget" I smiled and opened it

It contained a blue cup which looked like it it's supposed to contain tea. I gave him a warm smile and hugged him.

"Thank you thank you thank you" I smiled hugging him tight

"OK OK off" he said trying to get me off him and I did "I see you like it"

"Yeah I do I'll use it all the time" I cheered at him

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled

~timeskip~

When I got back home the first thing I did was place my new cup in the cupboard where it'll be safe from harm. I went into the garage for a drink to still see that Lucy was still sleeping there. I touched her head which she replied to with an annoyed "nya"

"Don't nya at me" I laughed and picked her up before walking to my room afterwards with her in my arms.

Once there I placed ourselves on the bed with her on my chest.

"Lucy I have a problem" I started

.

.

.

"I going to be leaving all my friends when I finish school and they think I'm going to a local one"

.

.

.

"Yes I know I'm in deep shit" I sighed "and I don't know how to tell them"

.

.

.

"Huh? You may have a point" I sighed " no I'll do what I thinks best even though it may hurt them"

~February~

Today was Erwin's Birthday an event I'm always happy for but Erwins it isn't since he hates birthdays, especially his. He hates cards as to him they only stay out for a day before they're tossed into the bin, presents as he knows they will be bad and parties because as you could probably tell he doesn't socialise with strangers well. He's only there for cake, the only pro to his day in his point of view.

Anyways I had got him a one or two (6) volumes of the Manga death note since he likes the series and I had got them for Christmas realising I could of saved a crap ton of money and read them online. Also I had no room left so why not. On the top of the rest I had got him an Ugly Doll which I liked the look of and was giving it to Erwin from my Christmas pile like the other thing.

I walked into school that morning to see Farlan against the wall since when we moved up a year we moved class so no more blue chairs...

I walked beside him leaning on the wall.

"Morning Levi" he sighed looking tired

"You tired?" I asked and he frowned

"It's 8 am of course I'm tired" he whined "I'm so tired I'm surprised I didn't walk into here with a sleepy hard on"

I smirked at his statement.

"That's why you wake up 40 minutes before you get dressed: time for a shit, breakfast and relaxing with just enough time to sort yourself out if needed" I said

Farlan looked at me with an amusing face.

"Sort yourself out?" He laughed and I nodded "can you sort yourself out yet?"

"Yes I can" I smiled and he widened his eyes

"Really?" He said "took you long enough"

"I know" I sighed

"Don't mind me asking but when did this happen?" He smirked

"Last June" I said

"8 months ago and you didn't tell me!?!? I thought that's were friends were for?" He laughed

"I didn't think it was necessary" I pointed out

"Well it's nice to know your not broken anymore" he smiled "and I did notice you seemed more relaxed lately"

"Well I am" I said

"Now that your doing it can I just ask how often" he said

God this is why I didn't tell him in the first place...

"About once or twice a week" I sighed

"About 4" he said

We both nodded.

"Have you tried anything in the back-" he tried to say before I cut him off

"No!" I explained "that enough of that talk already someone might hear Farlan"

"Fiiine" he sighed "so it's Erwin's birthday today huh?

"Yeah" I answered

"He won't be too happy" he laughed "he gets moody when people are shoving it down his face"

It was true though.

"So what did you get him?" He asked

"Just stuff he likes" I pointed out and Farlan got what I meant

"Your unused parts of your Christmas list that you know he'll like" he smiled

"Correct" I said

"It doesn't seem right doing that" he pointed out

"It wasn't stolen so it isn't bad at all" I said " it would be wrong if I've had it for over a few years. My max is 2 years"

"Nice to know" he sighed "talking about years have you decided what your doing when you leave here?"

"I'm still looking for a local college" I lied

"Really that isn't like you to leave it so late" he said and I just shrugged "I was thinking about applying to this one on the other side of the river"

"Sounds good and I'll get back to you on how I'm doing" I said and he smiled

Whilst I was waiting for Mr.Pixis I played I song that reminded me of Erwin a lot. The song was 'throne' by Bring me to the horizon

~lunch~

I made my way to my friends at the grass and to my surprise there wasn't just Mikasa and Erwin but Mike

"Long time no see Mike how's it been having lady friends to talk to. Erwin I'm guessing he got dumped" I smirked

"I didn't I'm just here as it's my friend's birthday" he said

*annoyed groan*

I turned around to see that Erwin groaned.

"Mike don't say birthday it's his trigger word" I laughed

"Birthday" he smirked

*groan*

I sighed.

"Happy birthday" Mikasa said

*louder groan*

"You guys stop!" I said knowing where this will end up

They both looked at each other.

"Happy birthday to you~" they sang "happy birthday to you~"

*scream*

"Happy birthday Erwin~" they laughed "happy birthday to yoooouuuuu~"

Erwin then stood up with his stuff and dragged me and himself away from them until we got to the area outside of P.E

"Urrrgggg" he whined leaning over and I just patted his back " I don't want to hear or see anything about today"

I pulled his gifts out my bag and he tried to keep his eyes from rolling back into his sockets. He took them off me and smiled.

"Thank you Levi" he sighed and I nodded

He looked at them.

"Wow!" He said surprised "it doesn't make sense.."

"What does? " I asked

"How you get me better presents than most of my Family" he laughed

"That cause I listen" I said "do you want to lie down over on that grassy area from where we just came from?"

"Lets" he said "but I hope them two stay quiet"

We then went back to the area that we just came from and Erwin straight away lied down. Mike wasn't there just Mikasa.

"Levi could you sit next to me?" He asked closing his eyes "the sun's being a bitch"

I sighed and sat behind him so his head was next to my legs that were crossed. He opened his eyes and almost crapped himself.

"Levi why are you sitting there?" He asked calmly

"I don't know" I sighed and he didn't seem bothered to be honest.

I then started messing around with his hair just playing with some strands that were loose.

"Levi...." he said "watcha doing?"

"Playing with your hair" I said "would you rather me playing with something else?"

"No-" he said as I moved my hands to his face "I appreciate the eyebrow massage but if anyone walks past they'll be asking questions"

I sighed and put his head on my lap before going back to his hair.

"Why would people ask questions?" I asked

"Because friends don't normally do stuff like this" he said

"Girls who are friends do it" I said

"Yeah but those are girls it's normal" he sighed "but I have to admit it's nice"

He smiled and I did the same.

"There's a little cake in my bag take it out and give me a piece" he said looking relaxed

"Sure" I said getting his bag and taking it out. I snorted.

"What?" He said

"D.C really?" I said and he smirked

"Don't judge me now give me a piece" he said "there's a knife in there"

I cut the tiny cake up and moved it towards him for him to take it off me. He didn't he just lifted his head up and bit into it. I widened my eyes in surprised as he kept eating it from my hand. I lifted his head up slightly so he doesn't choke.

I took a piece for myself after asking and ate it. After we were done I looked down at him and he opened his eyes.

"We have a weird friendship don't we?" I sighed

"Yeah" he said not bothered "we're just comfortable around each other"

"Yeah you two are" Mikasa smiled trying to take a piece for Erwin to flap her hand away. "Oh my god this is becoming way too sappy for us we need to say something inappropriate!"

Erwin and I smirked at each other.

"Go on" we sighed

"Have you guys ever thought about a vagina" she started and we twisted our faces

"Er..yeah" we answered in confusion

"Have you noticed how it looks like a face?" She laughed and we both sat up

"What the hell..." I said

" think about it if you drew two eyes on the top it would be a face: the clitoris is the nose and the opening is the mouth" she laughed

"You disgusting shit" I cursed and Erwin twisted his face

"It does though" she laughed

"I'm never going to look at a vagina the same way..." I said traumatised

"Same" Erwin said pulling the same face

I stood up and walked away towards class. They followed.

"Erwin when you get the chance send me a photo of you as squidward for me" I smirked

It took him a minute until he realised what I meant.

"Are you saying I have a big nose?" He smirked

"Hell yeah" I laughed


	13. Chapter 13

This was it, what my entire life had been waiting for. It was exam season and it was our turn to face it. Of course I was nervous mire than I would like to admit but I kept a mellow head for as long as I could before Erwin and other friends realised I was loosing it.

I and others had taken the final for many of our subjects but tomorrow was our last day here and I and Mikasa had one last exam left until we were done. French.

The night before hand I was locked in my room almost screaming due to my lack my frenchiness in my mind at that moment.

"Think THINK!" I screamed at the top of my voice in stress

I heard a knock at my door and my mother came in from the other side.

I sighed heavily.

"What..." I groaned and she frowned

"I have a snack for you" she said

"Take it away!" I growled

"you need to eat so your brain works tomorrow" she said

"I don't have time to eat!" I explained

"Yes you do" she said sitting down alongside me

"I don't" I sighed placing my head in the hands "I'm running out of time to tell them"

"Oh so this is what it's about" she sighed "you still haven't told anyone yet?"

"No I haven't" I explained

"Oh dear" she sighed "isn't tomorrow your last day?"

"I realised that!" I said

"If not tomorrow could you say something at your prom?" She suggested

"I'm not ruining prom!" I explained "I'll figure it out"

"Ok but why are you so troubled by this?" She asked

"Why?why! I'm going to be miles away from the people I care about!" I explained getting a little tearful.

"Shit! I cursed trying not to start crying. I looked up

"The people you care about?" She said "like who?"

"Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, Farlan" I said

"What about Eren?" She said and I gritted my teeth

"Yes Eren aswell!" I shouted reluctantly

"Hmm looks like you still have unwanted feelings" she smirked and I held my breath as I felt my face grow wet.

"Damn it!" I explained

She held both shoulders in her hands and looked at me.

"Chloe I need you to tell the truth here sweetie" she started "do you still love Eren?"

Do I?

Do I still?

Do I really?

"Yes" I cried silently feeling the tears roll down my face slowly "I love Eren still"

She nodded.

"But" I said " something else is wrong"

"What?" She asked

Am I really going to say this?

"I love Erwin too" I cried "soo much"

"As a friend?" She asked

"No mum" I cried "I love him!"

"In the same way?" She asked "as a partner?"

"As a partner but with Erwin it's different! He was looking over me when I was with Eren, he wanted to protect me mum and he has until the end. He's invited me out more in these 2 years than Eren did in 3 and it wasn't just on celebrations or for anything else. He may not admit it but he cares for me and I do the same for him. Now after prom I'm never likely to see him again cause we'll be so far apart" I explained sobbing "everyone in my life has left me and I don't want to loose the only people who care about me"

"It's too late now but you can still keep in touch" she said

"You don't understand!" I cried "I'm going to be alone again and there's nothing that I can do!"

"Chloe" she said calmly "what about Eren in all this if you seem to hate him?"

"He doesn't understand the importance he's had on my life" I said

"What importance?" She asked "your relationship?"

"No something way more important than that mum" I explained

"What?" She said curious

"I can't tell you it's for his ears only for when I wanted to tell him but I've ran out of time" I said

"Are you going to tell him tomorrow?" She asked

I shook my head.

"No" I said "if our paths cross again in the future I will for sure"

"Do you think that's the right decision?" She asked

"Yeah" I said "now I need to carry on with my work"

I grabbed the plate with the sandwiches on and she made her way out. I brushed the hair out my face and took a bite.

"Shit" I said wiping my face "I need to take a break"

As I ate my sandwiches and took a breather I listened to some music to calm me down. The song was 'the one that got away' by Katy Perry

~the next day before the exam~

Me and Mikasa were next to each other nearly suffering from a heart attack from how shakey we both were. I couldn't handle it so I stated to jump up and down to try to work off some nerves.

"Mert (shit)"

"Mert"

"Mert!"

"MERT!"

"TRÈS MERT!!"

"Levi calm down" Mikasa said

"Non! (no)"

"Your making me panic!" She started to jump around like me

"Mert" she explained

We both screamed until I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Erwin standing there.

"Levi breath" he said trying to get me to breath in and out and I did so as asked. " I need to talk to you"

He took me around the corner since Mikasa and I were 20 minutes early and waiting outside.

"What is it Erwin?" I breathed and the next thing I knew he was hugging me.

"Thank you Levi for everything" he said "you saved me from a shitty friendship and gave me 2 of the best years of my life and I'm not one to say this but I do care about you"

My eyes widened like the painful twang in my chest from my panic about the exam.

"Erwin" I said surprised

"Levi I want us to carry on our friendship into college and even beyond that" he said

"What do you mean Erwin?" I asked

"I want to stay by your side Levi" he said

You can't.

"Us two ruling the world together by each others side just like we once said" he smiled

"And I think I've almost done what I set out to do in the first place Levi" he said "you have become stronger from my help but all you need to do now is finish it off by yourself"

"I want to stay together with you Levi for as long as I can" he smiled

It's not going to work Erwin!

"That's because I" he started

I?

He what?

"I" he looked nervous getting close to me

.

.

.

"Meh" he smiled "meh"

Was that it?

I smiled "meh too"

My meh meant 'I love you' but his was going to be something silly.

"Levi I'll see you after your exam" he smiled "and you can do it!"

~afterwards~

Mikasa and I walked out with a massive sighs on our faces.

"Levi" she said "we're no longer secondary school students anymore"

"I know" I sighed knowing this was the almost the end "we just have prom and then when we get our results then that's it"

"Yeah" she sighed "Levi can I tell you something?"

"Sure go ahead" I said

"When we leave properly after we get our results I'm going to keep in touch with only three people" she said

"Who?" I asked

"You, Farlan and Erwin" she announced

"What about Eren?" I asked

"It's for the best anyways I won't have to worry about Erwin since you two will be together as always" she said " and I have all Farlan's information and contacts"

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked

"I'm going to study abroad" she said and my eyes widened

"Where?" I asked

"Korea" she said "south Korea"

"Wow" I said shocked "have you told everyone?"

She nodded.

"If you ever take a trip to Japan I want you to send me Kawaii shit" I smirked " and I want to phone you regularly"

"Of course" she smiled

"When are you going?" I asked

"A week after we get our results" she said

"Good so I can say bye properly before I head off" I said and she looked at me confused

"Head off?" She questioned

"Oh nothing" I said "wait doesn't that mean Eren will be left on his own?"

"I believe" she said looking not too bothered "he'll find new friends I'm sure of it"

I can't believe I'm thinking this but isn't that quite mean? People don't deserve to be left without anyone whatever they have done...

"let's go before Erwin starts to worry" I said

We both walked out the exam hall to see both Erwin and Farlan standing there. Erwin and I walked to my locker so I could get everything out before finally locking it forever. I took the pink apron out that I never needed and smiled when I saw it.

"God your mum will be happy to see that after 5 years" he smiled and I nodded putting my bag one and my equipment back in the case before putting it back in my backpack. I locked it up.

"Is that everything?" Erwin asked

"No I need to do one last thing before I'm done here" I said pulling Erwin along through the school.

"Bye classroom and corridor where I first met you and Eren" I said walking past and he sighed

"Bye blue chairs that Farlan said years worth of sexual stuff on" I said

We headed to the middle floor and onto the balcony area.

"Bye table that I started the both Erwin and Eren's relationship with me on" I smiled and Erwin rolled his eyes "and stairs that I first met Mikasa and saw Armin again on"

We walked into the middle floor.

"We done yet?" He asked and I shook my head

"That wasn't what I meant when I said I had one last thing to do" I smiled and we walked towards Mr.Pixis room.

I knocked and stepped inside where I saw him sitting there looking a photo.

I walked up to him and glanced at the photo.

"Sir is that our Year 7 class photo?" I asked

He looked up with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah" he said softly looking like he was crying. He definitely was. "Time flies so fast"

"It does" I said sitting on his desk

"Thanks for being the only one who didn't make fun of me or my baldness" he smiled

"It's only manners" I smiled

"I guess I have to clean up for the new year 7's coming in September" he sighed "hopefully they aren't any worse than the rest of the form were"

"If they start tell them you have an ex student who will be coming back here in time to become a teacher if they don't do primary and will kick anyones ass who starts with you" I smirked

He laughed and I looked at the window in the door to see Erwin tapping his wrist as a sign to hurry up.

"I need to be going Mr.Pixis Erwin is growing impatient" I sighed

"It's been a pleasure having you and call me Dot" he smiled "I hope you enjoy yourself and come back to this school ready to show them kids who's in charge"

"Thank you Dot" I smiled and he walked me to his door and opened it

He stuck his hand out and we shaked hands.

"Good luck" he smiled "levi"

I widened my eyes at what he had just said he just winked before closing the door behind him.

I led Erwin to the secluded yard and he raised a brow at me. "What are we doing Levi?"

"You're not going to prom" I stated "but I'm making sure we get out dance"

He looked at me and I blushed as I realised what I was saying.

"What are you suggesting Levi?" He asked

"Dance... with me Erwin" I said shyly and he approached me

"Sounds good" he smiled "we need something to dance to though"

With that I took my phone out my pocket and selected a song that I called our song which he didn't know about. It was 'Learn to love again' by Lawson but it was an acoustic version.

We adjusted ourselves into a comfortable position, his hand on my waist and mine on his chest as the song started to play and the artist started singing.

We gently swayed together as the song came towards the corous and I placed my head against him smiling at the contact.

"Knew you were the one~" I smiled

When the next verse came along he stepped back slightly and spinned me around. We both laughed together.

"Erwin I've enjoyed our time together and I'm glad I met you" I said looking at him

"Same I've enjoyed it too" he smiled

The guitar solo came and I grabbed his hands and swung him around laughing madly. He laughed also.

The song ended and we smiled at each other.

"Erwin" I said putting my head and hand on his chest for him to touch my hand

"Yeah" he answered moving a stray hair off my face

I want to tell him my feelings. Now.

.

.

.

"Meh" I said red faced

Damn it Levi!

"Meh too" he said patting my head and a silence followed.

"Erwin I need to ask you something" I started and he nodded in response "and it's OK if you don't want to talk about it with me. What exactly happened to you when you were young?"

"I don't get what you mean Levi" he stated and I just sighed at him.

"Those times where you got somewhat violent with me, that has to have something behind it, a reason why you're like this Erwin" I explained "I just wanted to know about it"

"You haven't said a word to any of us about your supposed past you've kept so hidden, why should I tell you?" He added "tell me why?"

"I want to help you Erwin" I confessed "I want you to be happy. I want to tell you all about it but I just can't say one part because it doesn't make sense without the rest in there. I need to figure things out before I deal with it. You don't have to tell me everything, just one little clue will do."

I saw Erwin swallow "my dad was a bad influence on me Levi and it hurts me to know I've been hurting you because of my own problems. It's all my fault."

"Erwin you're not to blame; we're all slaves to our past, we need to recognise alongside learn from what happened in order for us to escape our binds and finally be free." I explained "and saying that I must apologise right now for everything."

"What do you mean?" He questioned

"I'm sorry for doing anything what could of made you worse. When I made you mad because I didn't think about what I was saying, teased you in any way or made you sad. I'm sorry for everything." I explained and he placed his head on top of mine.

"You're far too kind for this day and age you know that?" He smirked "Damn you haha, have you got anymore surprises up your sleeve?"

"I'm going to surprise you when we get our results" I said "and yeah I know"

"What kind of surprise?" He asked

"Wait and see" I explained

"Can't wait" he smiled


	14. Chapter 14

It was the final step in my life in middle school before I got my results and headed off to college. Prom.

I had planned to go with Mikasa in the Ride to the Prom destination.

But it wasn't until Tomorrow so I decided to discard any stuff I wouldn't need for when I moved to college.

So I sat on my bedroom floor with a whole roll of plastic bags beside me for chucking things out. I first went through my bookcase and picked up a few Mangas that I would donate to my local charity shop alongside most of my other plushies that weren't needed. Of course I wasn't going to touch captain sharp cuddles for obvious reasons.

I then took another bag out for waste that can't be donated. I cleaned out my draws going through each item carefully seeing what I needed or not: rubbers, pens, little who knows what's, receipts until I came across something that made my eyes widen.

It was a razor,more importantly it was Eren's razor that he wanted me to keep away from him. I took a minute to look at it, it's shiny appearance to the dried blood of Eren's that had been there for years. I was about to dispose of it until I placed it to the side of me.

I walked to my closet and I decided to try everything on so I won't be bringing stuff that's too small. I then tried everything on I had placing the stuff I had grown out of in the charity bag. The stuff that were small for a different reason I placed to the side and thought for a second. I looked back to the my closet and the things that fit then at myself in the mirror. A thought crossed my mind.

"Could I?" I thought to myself placing my hands on my stomach then the other parts of the body "for when I get my results could I do it by then?" It was something I've been wanting to do for years but never did due to me being in a relationship 2 years ago and I due to me not having the confidence. But now things are different and Erwin's words confirm that.

"all you need to do now is finish it off by yourself"

And I was, for real this time! I'm going to start after prom.

~the next day~

It was the day of the prom and my mother had plans for me before I went later on at 6pm.

I first had to pick up my dress from the cleaners then get some hair and makeup done. I didn't want to dress like this but I thought once the Ince isn't too bad.

It was 1pm and I was walking though my local shopping centre towards the dryers when I saw Jean walk alongside me. We looked at each other.

"Where you heading?" He asked

"Cleaners. You?" I asked

"Same" he sighed

We both walked there in silence and asked the lady for our outfits back. When we did get them back we payed.

"I need to go get some pins" I said and he cursed

"What is it now?" I groaned

"I need to get some hair product too" he said

"Let's go then..." I sighed and walked away for him to follow behind

Once we got where we wanted to go we went to the hair aisle and both picked up what we wanted.

"Gell? Are you 6?" I smirked

"Says you? Jewels? Isn't that for princesses?" He laughed "your supposed to be a prince, well wanted"

"Excuse you but I'm working on something big to surprise everyone on the day we get our results" I smirked "and I can dress this way rarely, plus when I am fully a man you'll be so sexually confused."

"Doubt it" he laughed "I'm attracted to sculpted goddesses with boobs and gorgeous faces not the human equivalent of a dough ball"

"You'll see horse shit! " I laughed walking away "you'll see!"

When I got back home it was half two so I decided to go have a light snack of some crackers before I take my shower then start to get ready.

~3 pm~

I stripped off and jumped into the shower letting the cold sensation hit my body and calm me down. I smiled into the droplets then turned up the heat so it was steamy. I took the shampoo/conditioner and lathered it in my hands to get them nice and soapy before washing my hair twice for good measure. I got the lime scented body wash and squeezed a good helping on my hands before washing myself all over taking care in the important areas such as the front and back. Just for fun I squeezed some over my chest and glanced slightly into the bathroom mirror as I was laughing to myself whilst cleaning my chest.

"Haha I'm going to look soo damn sexy once I'm done with my plan~" I smiled looking at myself fully in the mirror

I bit my lip imagining what I would look like.

"Soo fùcking sexy" I laughed putting my hand though my hair before stepping out to get dried and dressed.

~6 pm~

I was fully dressed in the dress and had my hair back with the help from the stylist.

After having my photo taken by my parents I sat in the passage way waiting for my ride since it was Mikasa's grandad driving.

When she got there I watched get out the car and knock on my door and waited for me to answer. When I did open the door I smiled at her. She wore a long violet dress which shaped her body perfectly and had her hair down with a tiara on top. She looked beautiful.

"You looks beautiful Mikasa" I smiled

"Aww shush you idiot now let's go" she giggled and I grabbed her hand and gracefully placed her in the ride (nearly got her dress caught in the door but still managed)

~6:30~

When we arrived at the prom venue we stepped inside and the 2 of us had our photos taken all professional like one after another then together.

We walked into the main hall where we awed at the interior until we were asked to go into a room to the side of us. As we approached the distant sound of a band could be heard from from the other room.

Once we entered we found a table for us and it also by chance held Nanaba and Mike. They both started talking until I realised they were looking at something. I looked that way to see Mikasa out on the dance floor.

"Lovely" Mike added

"I know" I smiled "Mikasa looks beautiful"

"I'm talking about the desserts table behind her" he smiled

I mentally facepalmed because of him sounding exactly like Erwin lusting over cake as usual.

"That's also nice" I laughed and the next thing I knew is that I'm pulling myself over to the table and grabbing some for myself. Turning to the side of me I saw Farlan taking a look at what he wanted for himself.

"Nice suit" I said

"Same" he responded "levi can't believe this is it"

"I know the time has flown" I pointed out "have you got yourself into a college yet?"

"Ah yeah a local one" he smiled "you?"

"You'll find out soon" I said "aww my Farlan going off to college"

"Jesus Levi don't start" he whined

"I have a right to" I smirked "I can remember when we were young and I looked after you but now we're all grown up"

"Yeah it seems we are" he smiled "About that I think it's time we settle our agreement"

"The one where we said if we both reach the age of 35 and are single we'll get married" I said

"No...but also yes" he said

"Thank god cause back then I would been up for marrying you but now.." I said

"Now what?..." he frowned with a smirk

"You've kind of got a bit out of hand with all this new attitude and all that" I explained "dude I would rather marry Jean than you right now. JEAN OF ALL PEOPLE THAT'S HOW BAD IT IS!"

"wow" he sighed "looks like didn't have to worry about it then"

"Yeah if you would of not put it off I would if been like bitch go find yourself someone, anyone, move to Brazil for all I care, marry a house or even kill yourself to get me out of this" I explained joking about that last one.

He just laughed.

"Looks like that time you spent with Erwin has really opened you up to speak your mind huh?" He smirked

"Yeah" I said "and about that substitute parent stuff your older now and can look after yourself to be honest so you'll be fine without me"

"Ok then Levi" he said "you're done with looking after me"

"Great now go and enjoy yourself" I said pushing him onto the dance floor

When I turned around everyone wasn't at our table and I walked over to Mikasa who was standing by her own whilst everyone danced.

"You look gorgeous " I smiled and she smiled back "where's Eren?"

She pointed to the dance floor and him and Farlan were busy twerking on the dance floor. I laughed at the sight.

"So you didn't get to wear what you wanted huh?" She sighed and I frowned

"Yeah I know but let's not talk about it as I don't want to break down crying in the toilets over a suit" I sighed heavily

It was silent between us two for a second.

"Wow they must be enjoying themselves" I laughed and she nodded

"Yeah it must be nice to be able to dance with someone" she said and I took her hand encouraged her to follow me "what are you doing?"

"We're going to dance" I said and when we got onto the floor the song had changed. " I'm a gentleman after all Mikasa and im not going to let a lady be in her own." It was 'Gravity' by eden. We got into position and started dancing.

As we did I held her close as we smiled at each other even laughing a little bit.

"I'm going to miss you guys" she said

"Same" I said "but at least we'll have communication"

"Yeah but it won't we the same" she sighed and I nodded then placed my head on her shoulder

"Mikasa don't say anything to anyone but my collage is down south" I sighed

"What? Really?" She said surprised

"Yeah and I haven't told anyone and I've known since October" I sighed

"When are you going?" She asked

"A few days after Results day" I said "but when you see me then I'm hoping to be completely different"

"How?" She asked

"You'll see" I smiled "now let's carry on dancing"

We carried on until the song was finished and we let go of each other.

~2 months later~

It had been two months since prom and I had accomplished what I wanted to do.

I smiled at myself in the mirror. Doing this meant I had to give everything in my closet to charity since they don't fit anymore and rebuy everything in there.

I was due to pick my results up at 12 but before that I need to go to an appointment with a long known person of mine. Tracy. Because of what I've done I'll never have to see her again.

I wore a thin,black,long sleave top , black skinny jeans, brown ankle boots and a checkered shirt which was tied around my waist. Since it was really sunny a threw in a pair of sunglasses and headed off.

~appointment~

I stepped though the door and her eyes widened.

"Oh my Chloe!" She said "look at you!"

I smiled at her.

"Step on and let's see how well you've done" she said and I did so. She noted things down before gesturing me to sit back down.

"You've made extremely good process over the last two months" she smiled "was it because your going to college?"

"Yeah that inspired me to do it" I said

"it's took 6 years but you've finally done it" she smiled "I'm finally signing you off and good luck in college"

I thanked her and walked out the door. I now had to go get my results.

~11.50~

I had got there early so I could grab them and hide out the way so I could tell them afterwards when they show up.

I walked in and picked up my results before heading outside and behind the wall.

I opened them and smiled at myself trying not to break down crying from happiness. I got: A* in ECDL, A in digital art, biology, chemistry and physics at a B, C in English literature C/B in English Language, C in French, B in geography, B in maths and F in humanities because my teacher didn't care and didn't teach us. I was proud. I deserved this. The anxiety was eating away at me for months. Due to it I was admitted into hospital cause it caused me stomach pains and I very high temperature. That was in the back end of April. The day before my first exam I broke down in front of Mrs. High and one of the male English teachers who taught me in year 9. Then 2 days ago I collapsed on a ice rink in front of Erwin cause of nerves. I was a fùcking mess and I didn't realise it but the escape of nerves let something else escape as well. I felt tears falling down my face. 

I then texted Erwin to ask if everyone was here and he said yes. I told him to I'll be there in a second. I placed my phone away and took a deep breath and made sure my sunglasses were on to hide my eyes.

I walked around the corner towards them.

"Oh here he is-L-Levi!??!" Farlan said and the rest of them turned around and their eyes widened

"Hiya~" I smirked lifting my glasses up and putting them on my head. Eyes drying.

Farlan and Mikasa walked straight over to me in shock.

"Levi what happened?!?!" Farlan said "you've lost a shit ton of weight" he circled me looking everywhere

"5 stone or 27 kg or 60 pounds" I smiled "I'm now 64 kg"

Mikasa then went feeling around until she felt my arms.

"Are those muscles?!?" She explained squeezing them

"Yeah" I chuckled

Farlan then felt my stomach before widering his eyes and looking underneath. He screamed and Mikasa looked too before they both almost slamming their heads off the wall and screamed with a wide smile.

"What's what's wrong Mikasa?" Eren asked

"I'VE LOST MY NICKERS!!!" She screamed "his abs!!"

Both Erwin and Eren looked at me.

I lifted my top up to show them they both remained silent but shocked

"Levi have you cut your hair?" Eren asked 

"Yeah I've I've managed to convince my mum to have some of it chopped" I smiled it feels lighter since its at my shoulders now not at my backside."

"It suits you" he said "just a little more to go until you have what you want."

I coughed.

"Now to what I've been meaning to tell you all since October" I said

"What is it?" Erwin asked

.

.

.

.

"My college is down south" I said and they widened their eyes

"Down south" he said

"Yeah it's pretty far away and that's why I didn't want to tell any of you because I didn't know how you would act" I explained

"What are we going to do?" Eren said

"Nothing" I said "I'm going to go there and get my education"

"But-" Eren said

"But nothing I'm going there for a fresh chance to start over without any: exs, crushes of mine or troubles" I explained

"I'm leaving you all behind for a reason" I said feeling myself grow shakey due to upsetment and Erwin noticed so I pulled my glasses back over my eyes "I need to figure some stuff out all by myself and yes I'll be alone but I'll manage"

"Can we at least know the name of this college" Eren said

"The royal walls" I said "I leave in 3 days"

They stayed silent.

"I've done all I need to here so all what's left to say is..bye" I said and turned on my heel and walked around the corner before leaning back against it. I could hear Eren and Erwin saying something to each other but I couldn't hear them.

I stood there for a second thinking about what just happened.

I'm truly alone now. Realisation hit me again like all the times beforehand when I was alone. I took my glasses off and wiped my eyes that couldn't help but be wet.

I silently cried without making a noise for a minute until.

*sniff*

"Haa I-I'm alone once again" I cried silently.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve before saying.

"And because of me this is"

"What we are now"


End file.
